One-sided
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: This is the life of the miserable girls who loved him, but just weren't the one for him. This is how they feel, when they realize, Annabeth will take him away from them. "Those green eyes" "You're useless" "You start to fall for him" "Why do you feel this way?" They all wanted a piece of him, but he was not theirs.
1. Reyna

**Hi! This is my One-sided series. I just love Percy so much I think every one does. It's a bit sad, and the poor girls are obsessed with him. Bit dark, but not much. Please read, and don't think I'm sick or anything, I just thought that Reyna is a bit sad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

* * *

He leaves you with no warning, and you cry for a lot of time. Then you try to find him, but you are a leader, and leaders have to put their communities before their personal feelings, so you give up.

You are forced to watch as others go to find him, and you cannot. Because a leader has to set an example.

You're miserable.

You remember his smile, they way it lit up the whole place, as if it was the only sun in the sky. You remember his blonde hair, shining in the sunlight. And of course his eyes, so electric blue they could've shot lightning.

He's been gone for eight months now, and you lose all hope of him returning to you.

That's when _he_ comes.

You remember him perfectly. He destroyed your home, he forced you to fight. He made you a warrior, it was a decision she had to make, but he forced it on you. He made you do it. But, as you watch who you've become, you think maybe it isn't so bad.

He's also gentle, he's _sorry_, he wants to make it up for you. He wants to be your _friend. _ He smiles at you with confidence in battle. He puts others before him, he makes heroes of the worst, he makes friends from enemies.

You start to fall for him.

Reason doesn't exist to you anymore, only his smile and the way he would look at the ocean with a wistful expression, you remember how he left the others dumbstruck, they felt pathetic compared to him. Pride is what you feel when you think of him, because he is _your_ hero.

You offer him your love, your position, and your life.

He rejects it all, claiming he has all those things. But you're surprised when he actually explains to you he loves Annabeth.

The name leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, and you start to hate her.

Every time he or she is mentioned, you turn cold, and you have no compassion. He doesn't understand it, oblivious as ever, always loyal and caring. Never meaning to hurt you. You can see it in his eyes, that are like the sea.

One day, he comes to you and tells you_: him_, who you thought gone forever, is coming home.

Immediately you start making preparations, fixing things and helping. You are happy, because if you cannot have him, why not have your first love? You make everything possible so he can come home.

And he does. With a girlfriend.

She's beautiful, and you know you've got no chance at all; you stare at your other option, just to make sure he is with Annabeth.

He is. And it breaks your heart.

They all have each other. They have their other halves, they have a love, a _true_ love, someone they can trust. They know things, things about life that you will never guess. They all pity you. Look at you with a sad face and think 'Poor her, the one who doesn't have a boyfriend'. But, the horrible thing is that they don't even mean it in a bad way. They actually want you, to be happy. They like you. Annabeth means you no harm, she is like you: a fighter. Someone who has been in deep pain, and you understand that he will never go for you, because he is already in paradise with her. They are beautiful in every way that is possible, inside, outside, and you feel yourself die slowly.

Because, who do you have?

No one, you have no one.

* * *

**Oh, poor Reyna. It's so horrible for her. I felt the need to make her some tribute.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	2. Rachel

**Hullo! Okay, first, thank you for all the reviews, you're awesome. Second, let me warn you, many things here are not like in the book. I may say, let's see, that I dunno, Katie is in love with Percy or something, even thought it's not true. **

**Thanks for the reviews (again)!**

**This is Rachel, guys, the major enemy of Percabeth, please love her more after this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

* * *

The day your life changed, was the day you met him.

He was tall, lean and muscular. He had a natural tan and beautiful black messy hair. But you didn't noticed that or, at least, you didn't pay much attention.

Because he was swinging a sword you.

Funny, you think, that it was like that how your relationship started. He was handsome, you knew that; but you noticed that he was also brave.

Now you've saved each other's life countless times.

He introduced you to a new world, a magical one at that.

And there was a girl in that world.

_Annabeth_, with her blonde beautiful hair and her grey determined eyes. Even thought he doesn't know, _you_ know she's hunting for him.

It drives you crazy.

You make yourself look and appear simple, so he can be yourself around you. You make an effort in pleasing him. You feel like he is a drug you are addicted to. What a pity, because he likes you back.

You think that the first thing that got to you were his eyes. Oh, his eyes, such a beautiful color. Just like the ocean. You kiss him, even thought you're sure it is wrong.

As you suspected, he is not the same after that.

When you are alone, waiting for him to call, you start having weird visions, as if your brain is playing tricks on you, and you think he's the cause. You are desperate to go and search for him. But you can't.

You're useless.

And it's the worst feeling in the world.

You feel like a liability, always being saved and never doing anything.

You try to make yourself important, you _beg_ to your father so you can be of some use. And he says yes! You are finally someone, you finally have a chance to help.

You fly in a helicopter, trying with all your might to warn him.

And then you're falling.

You scream and trash and kick and cry. And you think 'I'm just gonna die without helping my love. I am sorry, my almost lover'.

And then _she_ saves you.

Of all things, she would not have guessed that she was enough honorable to help him.

And then you see him, and your heart bursts. He's here! You warn him, but it seems like he has only eyes for Annabeth. You are dying, inside.

When he is there, you try to sound upbeat. But when he is gone, you're just…gone.

It is when Chiron talks to you that you understand everything.

You steal his Pegasus and fly again to his Camp, to finish your task.

When he warns you, 'You could die, Rachel' You almost laugh, 'Don't you get it? I'm already dead! Annabeth took my life-saving medication'

But you don't say that. Instead, you don't say anything.

You just do it.

When you succeed, and you're told you can never date, you don't care. The only person you want is taken.

And so, you become a shadow of yourself. You lie to him about your love.

When he goes missing, you're done.

'That's it' you tell yourself 'I'm gonna kill myself'

But you find out you can't, not while he is alive.

You're addicted to him. It is horrible, you want to die, to rest, but you cannot.

You cannot have him, but you cannot stop yourself from hoping.

It is the worst torture you've ever imagined.

* * *

**Awww, poor Rachel Dare, I always loved her. It's always like she's second best, and her dad is horrible. If you want to read an example of this, check out Mr. Dare's chapter in 'Old Friends-and enemies'. Well, hoped you liked it. I'm gonna give you a choice. Who do you want next?**

**1. Piper**

**2. Hazel**

**3. Bianca**

**4. Thalia**

**5. Drew**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	3. Bianca

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! OMG, I love you all! Bianca won in the vote with 4 votes, so yeah, she's next. Her story is one I've always thought should be given more mention. I mean, she saves Percy and then it's like 'Oh, she's dead. Anyone want an ince cream?' **

**So yep, here she comes: Bianca Di Angelo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

* * *

You are just a mere demigod.

Of course, you don't know this yet, you only know that the guy who is saving you from the big, bad, monster is plain hot –and crazy.

You feel free around him, like he's the pure image of rest. You want that, you want that feeling of being care-free. Having a little brother to care for… well, it makes it difficult.

But, when you see him staring at that other girl, the one who he likes _just so much_, you feel like you've got no chance with him.

Then she falls to her death.

You wish that you could be sad, that you could be troubled by not being sad, but you are quickly captured by that determination in his eyes, the way he'd never doubt a second to sacrifice himself for others. The way he seemed to understand you.

When you see the hunters, you quickly change your mind.

_They_ are immortal. _They_ are the best. _They _ are care-free. _He_ is looking for her.

It hurts you so much to disappoint him, hurts you so much to accept it, when you know you are already in love. Twelve and in love, you stupid girl. But the heart doesn't care about that, and you feel like you are going to say no. And then you are going to kiss him, his beautiful lips that look so kissable. But then you see the desperation in his eyes, and you slowly realize he is _never_ gonna love you, not when she is still alive.

You accept, and it almost kills you to see how he looks at you, as if thinking 'You are lost to me'

Nevertheless, you find a home with the hunters, and you quickly forget about him, or so you think.

You live at Camp Half-Blood for a while, and you're happy, but then the quest comes along.

You are beyond honored when you are asked to go, but also sad, because you have to try rescue _her_.

You pull yourself together, prepare yourself for this quest. Then, the night you're supposed to go, Phoebe can't.

You have a sneaking suspicion someone _else_ will accompany you.

Your suspicion proves to be right, when _he_ comes along.

When you first see his black hair, his beautiful green eyes… you quickly felt the blessing of Artemis leaving you, so you convinced yourself you didn't love him, though it wasn't true.

He saved you all, and you can't help think 'That's my hero'.

You mentally scold yourself for even thinking about him a bit, and you kill with rage that strange skeleton warrior. He looks at you, fascinated, and you can feel yourself giving in _so quickly_. But no, you are a hunter, you will not let him get to you this easily.

So, when he smiles at you, you feel that he is so far away, that you can't reach him.

It scares you.

You were never really serious, he knew that, _right_? He knew you were just a hunter to play hard-to-get. He knew…

But as you watch him look out the window, eyes desperately searching for _her_, you know he didn't.

Finally, you discover the truth: he doesn't love you. He only smiles at you for Nico, he never even thought of you romantically.

You suppress a sob.

So yes, when you actually turn on a machine that is giant and can kill people, you think , _How can I fix things with him, someday?_.

That's when you realize.

Oh.

" If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him…tell him I'm sorry."

"Bianca, no!"

Even as you run quickly to save all of them, you wonder if he got it. _Tell him I'm sorry_. That was meant for him too, for making the wrong choices. Already, you could feel you love taking Artemi's blessing away, so fast it was incredible.

When you go into the metal machine, you are fully mortal and not a hunter.

Your last thought was: _Lucky Annabeth. _

…

In Hades, they ask you again: "Do you really, _really_ wish to be reborn?"

Doubt takes hold of you. You want to wait for him here, so that you won't change, but the memory of his respect and possible friendship in his eyes is so strong… you want to live to see it again. And maybe, just maybe, you will find him one day, and remember your love for him.

So you say "Of course. To a better life."

* * *

**Poor Bianca, dying so young. Hoped you liked it! So the votes went, first Bianca with 4, then Piper, Thalia and Drew with 2, and then Hazel with only one. You can vote again now:**

**1. Piper**

**2. Thalia**

**3. Drew**

**4. Hazel**

**5. Zoë **

**PLZ REVIEW AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE! (It's Zoë Nightshade from TTC)**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	4. Drew

**As requested: Drew is the one.**

**Some of you voted Calypso, even though she's not in the list. That has a reason. This is one-sided. Percy/Calypso, is not. Percy loves her, maybe not much, but in the book it's said he does, and he frees her from the island. Anyway, if you want to, I can make Percy not ove her and make a Calypso one-sided, but there were only two votes, so Drew wone.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

You're the bad guy.

Of course, that's not true. You're not a _guy_, but still, the meaning is the same. You are the one people roll their eyes when talking about, "Drew? Yeah, she's an annoying freak."

Even so, you have a reason to be _an annoying freak_. You're a daughter of Aphrodite that everyone considered weak. You remember…

"_Who are you?" you asked, scared and beautiful in the moonlight, just after being with Daniel the satyr._

_The boy with the black hair answered "Percy Jackson, and you?"_

_He was your age, probably, 13 or 14, and had such beautiful sea-green eyes… they were incredible. And you were known for appreciating beauty._

"_Kiss me"you said, because everybody had the tendency to do what you said._

_Percy looked confused for a moment, as in every time you enchanted someone, and leaned to kiss you._

_But he didn't, he instead takes your bat that you carry to defend yourself and laughs "Yeah right. Sorry, but I didn't catch your name, kiss girl"_

_You blushed a deep shade of red and answered "Drew"_

_Percy nodded, "Daughter of Aphrodite" he said._

_You grabbed his arm "Is it all true? Do the gods really exist?"_

_He looked at you for one moment too long, and you pressed your lips to his._

_Fire exploded all round you. _This_ was kissing. How had you lived without this._

_But Percy Jackson pulled away as soon as you made contact "What the hell? You're a daughter of Aphrodite, all right."_

_And he leaved, leaving you standing in front of a pine tree, your satyr running towards a house._

_If the gods exist, you thought, then I'm part god. If I'm part god, I have powers. Could it be that that ability to bend to your will was a power? You would practice. Get him. Make him fall in love with you. Yes, that was it. Love was power._

You became a different person with power. You easily ordered everyone in your cabin around. You had more close attempts at building a relationship between you and Percy, but he was by far too stubborn to crumble at your feet.

So, you start being even more mean, frustrated by his rejection in a way impossible to describe.

Then, the war starts.

First, you're as scared as hell, and you don't think you're going to survive this. But then you see him , proud and fearless, with his plans and his innocent mind.

"Exquisite" you murmur and you long for his lips on yours.

Then the war comes.

It's not unexpected, but it still takes you by surprise. And it takes you completely off guard when he goes to war, to fight for you.

Of course, that's not true, but you chose to ignore that last detail.

It feels like heaven when you survive, and when you know he does too.

You approach him at the campfire, and you surprise both him and yourself by kissing him.

He's so startled, so surprised, that he pulls away two seconds after you know you've got him. Which is, two seconds after the kiss is started.

But, somehow, you know this time is different. His _lips_ taste different. They are still fire and explosions and they still make your heart race, but they are like…used.

"What do you think you're doing, Drew?" he asks, wiping his mouth quickly

"Who did you kiss?" you ask, eagerly

He frowns "You have absolutely no right –"

"Who did you kiss?"

"Annabeth" he gives in, like enchanted by your voice

Slowly and painfully, your heart brakes. Pieces slowly disintegrating and leaving you heart-less.

"Well" you say "I bet you liked my kiss better."

"I have no idea why you're like this, Drew, but I like Annabeth"

"Helllo?" the blonde demigod says, "Percy?"

His name on her lips sounds wrong to you, so full of love and longing. _You _ should be the one that gets to kiss him and love him and hug him and…

"I'm coming Wise Girl, Drew here, was just telling me to tell Will that he's _a great archer_" he jokes and kisses her cheek. They both go to their cabins, and you're alone.

His lie takes you by surprise. You had thought he would have turned you in to his powerful girlfriend. But no, it's as if… he actually likes you.

The possibility, as false as the love you think you see in his eyes, starts sounding better and better to you, and you slowly think you've got him. Finally.

You spend weeks plotting your final step on the plan that is now called, 'How to get Percy Jackson'. Slowly, even your siblings hate you, and soon you are all alone, only one bright burning thought on your mind. _Get him_. _GET HIM!_

Then, he goes missing.

It's horrible, to say in the least, but you're not even disturbed.

Surely, this is a trick, so that he can run away with you. Surely, this is so that you can be together without Annabeth bothering you.

One moth passes, and he still hasn't come to you.

It's alright, he'll be here soon enough, you tell yourself, and, just to prove that you're right, you try to make him jealous by being more and more seductive to Piper's boyfriend.

Two months and he still hasn't kissed you.

You still feel the ghost of his lips on yours, but it's slowly fading. You can't have that. He _loves_ you, you tell yourself. He'll come.

He doesn't. Not in three months.

Or four.

Or five.

Or six.

Or seven.

Or eight.

On month nine, Camp Half-Blood receives a call. He is fine. He is with Annabeth.

You cry out in despair, and your cabin mates come to you, to help you. But they don't know. In two sentences, your whole life and dreams, are ruined.

Of course, you enter a coma.

"She's not well" you once hear say Chiron "but, why?"

You hear a girls voice. Oh, yes, the oracle who has no sense of fashion "Perseus." But her voice doesn't sound right.

You wake up two months later.

You are alive, and your siblings cry and hug you, even though you know you don't deserve it.

You talk to Percy all the time, and that makes you happy. You ignore it when you're answering him , and somebody says softly "Drew, who are you talking to?"

"Honey, it's Percy" you say once you're tired

"There's nobody there"

This first bothers you, but you feel him with you.

And you fall, slowly but without a cure, into insanity.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**I thought of this because it says Drew _is_ mean and heartless, because Percy stole it. She was nice at a beginning (to a point) but she's just blind to this kind of things. I love her character and I think Rick Riordan was really, really spot on to write her.**

**Okay, options for the next chapter:**

**-Calypso**

**-Thalia**

**-Hazel**

**-Piper**

**-Zoë**

**Also, I don't care that Zoë and Thalia are hunters. I can make them both love them, and not break their vows. If you wanna know how, just review and vote for them.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	5. Calypso

**Sorry for not updating and all. Hope you like this chapter, it's a bit sad, but don't worry, Calypso is always the saddest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
**

* * *

When he drops from the sky, you laugh, huff, and say to the Fates, "Do you really think I'm going to go this time? Ha!"

But of course, you do.

You saw him, beautiful and strong, with a tired expression. You dragged him to your house. To your prisión. And you were tempted to let him drown. To just kill him and stop enduring this horrible visits from men who broke your heart.

But then he opened his eyes.

You almost gasped. They were the most beautiful green in the world. A shining sea-green that made you feel powerful.

So you did not kill him. You saved him.

You put him on the bed, and he moans "Grover, Tyson, where are you?"

You jump back in surprise and say "My brave one, are you awake?"

But he doesn't answer and you realize he has been talking in his sleep. You quickly fill his bed with blankets and search for some plants that can cure him. When you've got everything you need, you sing to him and cure him.

In the middle of the night, when he was still sleeping, you cry and sob and weep, feeling sorry for yourself. But you stop, doing that won't save you. What will save you is love, and to find love you have to make him stay. Yes…

For days, as he sleeps, you plot your plan to seduce him, and you have every detail figured out. Then only thing you need now is for him to be awake. You notice he is quite young, a man but only recently so. With your hands, you touch his face with love and smile at his sleeping, peaceful face.

Then you go to your garden, to work. If you are going to condemn a young man to living here, he should at least have a nice garden.

You work while smiling. Finally, someone for you to love and hug and kiss and…

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asks, and you run to his aid.

When you are going to start your plan, you see his eyes. They are so pure, so full of trust and love. You cannot do this to him, so you restrain yourself, almost crying.

You touch his face, but when he flinches is just a bittersweet reminder of that his stay here, is temporary.

You treat him like a friend, a visitor, you treat him with courtesy, with formality. But your heart, it aches for more… just one kiss…

No. He must leave.

Yes, he must. You don't trust yourself anymore. At night, when he does not hear you, you cry, and you hug your stomach, but you refuse to offer him what you want.

"There is it again"… "It's like you're trying not to enjoy yourself"… Oh, but her brave one knows. And you know about Annabeth, her name leaving a bitter taste in your mouth.

"Kiss…Mount Helens… Annabeth"

You still remember how he talked in his sleep, oblivious to the pain he was causing you.

That night, a visitor arrives.

You're afraid. Very much afraid. He can't take him now, can't he? Just a few more days, more of his eyes and beautiful smile. No, not today…

It is an enormous relief when he does not take your brave one away, but you are forced to offer.

When you explain, that amazement caught you by surprise. Doesn't he see how beautiful he is? Has he never seen his own eyes? Is he that blind?

And you realize, he is.

He never wanted to hurt you, but he did. He did. He did, he hurt you greatly, and he will pay for it.

When he is going to leave though, you find out you're incapable of hurting him. Once again, you have fallen in love with the hero, and you will always be the other girl.

You give him the flower, but it really is a reminder of you, of your love. But, as you see, he does not understand. He never will.

That night, you sob and weep, and hug your stomach, and do not sleep. No, there is no rest for those who are punished. You can almost see the Fates, laughing at you, cutting your braves one's yarn just to torment you.

You scream, you trash around but it's hopeless. You're done.

You spend a year like that. A living heartless shell. Not dead, but not fully alive, because who can live without a heart?

Hermes arrives one day, proud and tall, and makes it official: You are free.

But you don't feel free. Your problems never left you. So, another year later, you talk with Hera. You strike a burden.

And you wait.

You are good at waiting, and you are ready for it.

For seeing…him.

At the middle of the night, Hera warns you: it's time. You won't have long.

And there he is, handsome and strong, older than when you last saw him, but the same eyes.

"Calypso?" he asks, his eyes wide "Where am I?"

You walk up to him, and kiss him. As Hera promised, he cannot object.

"What…? Don't kiss me, Calypso"

You smile, "Oh, but you'll forget this, my brave one. And only I will remember this."

"No!"

And so you kiss him all night, and hug him, and stare at his eyes. You only kiss him, but that is enough for you, enough for you to know that you have revenge. Because the heroes are cruel, and you know it.

It is years after that you realize what you did was wrong, and, when you do, it is too late.

So what you do is visit him. He is more manly now, and has more muscle. But the same eyes, the same beautiful eyes.

"My brave one" you bow

"Calypso!" he hugs you, and you feel ashamed of yourself.

"I've come to ask for forgiveness"

"Why?" he asks, oblivious as always

"For all of it" you say.

He shrugs, but forgives you anyway. That is when you see, through the window, a beautiful baby girl with green eyes. His green eyes.

It's like he stabs you.

You turn away from him with a glare and decide yes, the heroes are cruel. But you can be crueler.

In the middle of the night, you bring the knife down.

At only an inch from the baby's throat, you stop.

She's opened her eyes, and they are her father's eyes. Beautiful and pure. Innocent.

You are not capable. You never will. All your plans are rubbish.

And, as you thought, you are not free of your burdens and problems. You are not free of yourself.

You are doomed to be the other girl. Forever.

* * *

**Poor Calypso. She's one of my favorite characters. If I ever see Rick Riordan, I'll ask him about her.**

**Anyway, now you can chose whoever you want me to write about. NO more options. You chose.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**


	6. Piper

**Hello! One more chapter! This is Piper McLean guys! One who never liked him, so it was very difficult for me to write this. This has some reference to my other story 'A New Future' but you don't need to read it to understand it. Also, implied Jasper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians (I almost wrote Daiscklaimner) **

* * *

You are sure you have found love.

With him, the blond, blue-eyed superhero. He's your superman.

You travel with him, you fight at his side, you are brokenhearted when he does not recognize you. You even stand Leo to get him.

And you do. Oh, you do. He loves you. HE kisses you at night, he holds you by your waist and whisper that all is going to by all right.

And you love it. You buy it all. Everything.

Then you find out about the _`possible other girl_. Reyna, and, as Jason described her, beautiful.

You grit your teeth, but continue the sweetness, thinking you're too good to be mad at him. He didn't even remember.

Also, you watch brokenhearted Annabeth, and you feel better. At least you don't have _that_.

You spend months and months, playing capture the flag and dancing with your hero while thinking 'What if he chooses her? What if I'm not good enough?'. It makes you feel weak and powerless.

The day finally comes. The day to go to Camp Jupiter.

You prepare yourself mentally for it. You're not going to let Reyna intimidate you. And you're prepared to hate her. Really hate her.

So when the ship lands, smoothly on the Fields of Mars, you're not prepared for the real thing.

200 Romans, all armed and angry, looking at you murderously and gritting their teeth.

"I think I'm going to stay inside" says Annabeth, in a moment of weakness, and you wish you could do the same thing, but you don't want to look like a coward.

So, when you come out, you see Reyna. Beautiful and Roman. More than you are.

But you don't hold your stare in Reyna, but in the person next to her.

He is beautiful.

He has black hair, that is as dark as the night, and tanned skin, like he spent hours at the beach. He is tall and has the same tunic as Reyna, but wears it with less confidence.

His smile is full of life, you are sure, but now he is wearing a more half-worried, half-at ease smirk.

The thing that you fall in love with are his eyes. They are the color of the sea, with all-time moving waves and emotions that just pass and come. They are more than beautiful or stunning, they are a jewel.

If you had spent time with Annabeth, instead of worrying so much about Reyna, you might have recognized him as Percy Jackson, and stayed out of Annabeth's way. But you hadn't, so you don't recognize him and, for you, he's still in the market.

"Hello" your voice shakes, and you cannot stop staring at his eyes. "We are Greeks and we come with no wish to harm you"

He must not notice, or must not care, because he doesn't say anything about the staring. Then, it's like he hears a call from the gods, and runs.

You and Reyna look at each other and you see pain in Reyna's eyes. Maybe the guy's not free and she's his girlfriend. But that leaves Jason to you.

For some reason, you don't care about Jason right now. All that matters to you is the praetor who left you enchanted.

So you are amazed when the guy runs, and the girl who is running towards him is…

Annabeth.

Oh no.

No.

It can't be.

No.

He's not.

Percy Jackson.

You are in love with a (practically) married man.

It tears your heart out. But you are determined now, you've got the chance now while he still hasn't got all of his memories. You're a daughter of Aphrodite, Annabeth can't compete with that.

Can she? You think as you see them kiss, hug, cry, laugh together. That is a powerful love.

But you are so in love with Percy Jackson you don't see that. Your mind is filled with his image, telling you he loved you all along.

So, when Jason's arms come to protect you, you shove him and turn away.

You're Jackson's girl now.

You make a plan.

You dress yourself in your finest clothes, and put on perfume and lipstick and everything you can find.

Then you go find him.

For the first time in days, he is alone, in the middle of the night. Staring at the ocean.

You approach him, and smile at him nervously.

He smiles back "Preparing yourself for Jason, are you?"

Oh, he's so sweet to you. "Not exactly" you say, and you kiss him. On the lips.

He pulls away, shakes his head, laughs and smiles at you "What are you having, a nocturne Truth or Dare? I bet Annabeth did this to poor you. I'll come with you and explain"

You're nervous "No, it's not truth or dare it's the truth. I love you Perseus"

"Poor thing. They even made you say the l-word. I hope you don't hate my girlfriend right now"

So he carries you all the time, searching for the supposed friends who are waiting for a dare to end, and surprise! Only Annabeth is there, but she seems to be waiting for someone.

"See? I know you, Pipes" he says "Okay, Annabeth not funny making her kiss me. The poor girl just wants her Jason"

You're frozen, and you are seeing all your plans come crashing down.

"I didn't –" starts Annabeth, then realization dawns on her and her stormy grey eyes focus on you. You're dead.

"Okay, you got me. Just wanted to know if you could resist her kiss"

"And the l-word. Wise Girl, do you really think that the kiss wasn't enough" he raises his eyebrows to the stunned girl"Poor Pipes." He hugs you and smiles at you "I'll be gone,"

You just stand there, under her accusing looks. She doesn't understand. You're love burns brighter than any of hers. You _want _him.

As you watch, a tear-stained Annnabeth looks up, slaps you, and leaves too.

You cry yourself to sleep that night.

Of course, it's no use. Annabeth comes.

"I want you to stay away from him" she says, dagger in hand "I love him and he loves me, and he's too nice to notice you love him. So I want you to be Jason's girl. I won't tell anything if you promise to not kiss him, touch him, hug him… ever again. Understood?" she asks

You nod, though you are sure you won't resist.

She disappears into the night, leaving you alone with the guilt.

And it consumes you, all your life.

Of course, you continue to play along to your Jason thing. You pretend you are happy the day you marry, and when you have your first child. And your second.

But all your life, you are a prisoner of those green eyes.

You smile and nod and laugh and kiss… but it's not really you. You don't really love him. You're just a puppet played by Annabeth. She never gets her eye off you. And Percy, your love… well, he's now not your friend. Because he thinks you hate him, since you avoid him. And really, he tried to fix your friendship, always under Annabeth's vigilant eye, but it didn't work. You love him too much,

So, when they both die, the night your third child is born, you name her Annabeth. To make yourself remember, to honor the woman who died saving the son of a mother who didn't love them.

But, when you close your eyes, you don't see Annabeth, or your two daughters, or your son, or even your husband. No, what you see are those green eyes…

They hold you prisoner. Forever.

You smile in your dream. It is a beautiful prison.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Yes, this is that 'Those green eyes' from the summay. I was saving them for Hazel, but since nobody voted her... Please vote for her! I have and idea for her!  
**

**PLZ REVIEW!  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**


	7. Hylla

**Hi guys! Sorry, a lot of you voted for cute Hazel, but one of my reviewers (who has a BIG imagination) voted for Hylla. I liked it, and tried to write it. It's not one of my best, but I only had like, ten pages about her, and no personal info except for SoM. Anyway, I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians (nor HoO)  
**

* * *

The first time you see him, you are blushing.

Yeah, you are supposed to hate men, but he is just so…_perfect_. He's a demigod, you know that, but he has _something_ that other young men just do not have. That something is probably his eyes. They are gorgeous, a beautiful sea-green color.

You are smiling stupidly and muttering his name "Percy" you heard the Annabeth girl say, for a while.

Then he destroys your home. And you hate him.

For four years, you detest him, you swear you'd kill him when you see him, you are sure the idea of having liked him horrifies you.

To prove it, you join the Amazons. The female warriors.

Your second-in-comand, Kinzie, once saw you and heard you muttering his cursed name like a forbidden word.

"Who is that, my queen?" she asked

You snapped at her and said "None of your business"

But, you realize, it's eating you away. Not seeing your sister, remembering what you thought were forgotten times… it looks like age is finally catching up with you. You are not the young, witch Barbie doll, no, you are the attractive, fearless, Amazon warrior.

You've changed.

But something, one thing, has stayed the same, you just don't want to admit it.

It takes him to be here for you to even think about it.

Of course, when you see him, beautiful green eyes, messy black hair, and a look of honesty and worry across his face, your cheeks flush and your heart beat quickens.

You immediately curse yourself for it, but the damage is done. You are weak in front of him.

He gives you the prove of his honesty according to Reyna, and you think, if Reyna trusted him, maybe…

Then it dawns on you. The way he talks about her, like a bit worried, as if unsure about her.

She likes him. Love him.

You are furious, you send him to jail, and you are exhausted. Exhausted of following the hero. _You_ are the only person you need.

But, as you watch, Hazel, the demigod with golden eyes, seems captivated too. Her eye follows his movements, a wishful expression on her face.

She looks just like you, but nicer.

You cut her some slack. Maybe this girl will make him know, there are best girls than _Annabeth _out there. You secretly hope you are one of them.

But, as Hazel goes with Arion, making him know isn't enough. He has to be sure about your undying love.

Wait a minute, the only part of your brain that is still the Amazon warrior complains, before, you did not even admit you liked him, now it's undying love?

But, you realize as you stand watching Otrera, first queen of the Amazons, you do love him. And now, you are fighting for him, because, who is your sister compared to the love of your life?

And you fight and win for him. Twice.

And your lips long for his and you sing to him at night. You run to Camp Jupiter, to help him, and there he is, beautiful as always, fighting against the monsters, a look of determination in his eyes.

You sigh with longing. If only you hadn't been so foolish…

And then you charge. And you fight.

For him. Always for him. The love of your love, who could provoke your death with one word.

When the battle is over, and he has won, you can't help being hopeful. Maybe he does love you. He'll kiss you.

But, before you can test your theory, before you can even watch him laugh and smile and just…be himself, Reyna talks to you.

She tells you Percy's story, eyeing you with caution.

Everything sounds perfect, till she gets to one name.

"Annabeth? She's his girlfriend now?" you say, feeling hollow in the inside

Reyna winces, and you think, _see, my love is deeper than yours_. It may be that, or it may be she loves you more than anyone.

She nods "He remembered her. He must have loved her very much"

You let that sink in, and you just want to throw up. No, no, no, no, no. After coming to his aid, here's your _sister_ telling you he's taken.

It can't be possible.

No.

You refuse.

You say goodbye, your voice not betraying any emotion at all, and you just lay in your bed, thinking about him.

He will never choose you, you realize, because you are just a simple secretary. For him, you were never anything more.

Now, you're the Queen, but, for him, you could've been President for all he cared. He loves the other one.

You sob into your pillow, and tell it your stories. It feels good to have something listen to you, even if it's a pillow and you're holding it so tight it can't get away.

The next morning, you are a mess.

You get out of your house, (one that looks like a praetor's) and go to find him.

You are confident you can get him. Make him forget Annabeth.

But, you go, and you see him, a stupid smile on his face, a look of emptiness in his eyes, and he just did it.

You're angry now.

Why can't he see it? Is he so blind as to never, ever, recognize someone is in love with him?

You shriek and go away from the dining room. You don't feel like seeing him. Ever again.

Then the boat lands, and you're a mess.

First, a guy who is blonde comes down. Flying.

You can guess he is Jason, but, after that, _she_ comes down. She's more beautiful than ever, and she has a look of anguish painted in her face. You know that look from your sister, _will he remember me?_

But he does, and they kiss and they smile and it tears you apart. Your heart slowly breaks, and you're sure it will never be whole again.

Because the one thing Percy Jackson had, was a girlfriend. And one he loved more than he could ever love you.

You blame it on the Fates, but something is telling you, it's not their fault. It's _his_ fault. So you swear to kill him if he ever gets in your way.

You don't care how long you have to wait, because revenge is a dish better served cold.

* * *

**Okay, I wont be doing much more of these, 'cause I am running out of ideas, but if you give me some, I'll write.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS MUCH TO ME!  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**


	8. Clarisse

**Oh my gods, This is longer than any other story on this story!**

**Confusing.  
**

**I chose Clarisse because I love this pairing.  
**

**Just read, okay?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians  
**

* * *

When you first see you, you grin and think, Yeah right, like this is a Big Three demigod.

You're prepared to kick butt.

But it doesn't work out that way. He practically embarrasses you in front of your cabin mates.

You're furious.

Before you know it, you're angry and already planning to take that stupid _boy_ to take a ride with Charon.

Your cabinmates help. Heck, they're pretty much the ones who plan_ something_, you're just too angry to care. You want to take him down.

Why? You ask yourself. Water is not that bad. You didn't mind getting wet. In fact, you liked to be in the water. You had always liked it. The sea used to be your favorite. What happened?

_He _happened. He came along and… he smells like the sea.

You tell yourself to snap out of it. What the hell? You aren't going to talk like a stupid Aphrodite girl. He doesn't smell like nothing.

When you catch him there, just, looking _hot_ –wait a minute. He's not hot. He isn't.

You shake your head and, more angry than ever, with your siblings to back you up and a very, very beautiful image of Percy's green eyes…

You growl and start fighting him but, as soon as he hits the water, he is healed. It's magical, and you're astonished. He comes to you, he gets closer to you than it's appropriate, you blush, and he quickly wins the fight.

It is not a surprise when he is claimed a child of the Sea. And, you don't know why, but you are glad and happy. Maybe because that Annie girl is staying clear…

…

So what? He thinks he can just go on a quest, save the world, _and_ beat your dad in the same week, and still expect you not to get revenge? Oh, he's a goner.

You have a plan to get rid of him. This time is a good one. You planned it with Malcolm, that Athena kid, who detests him almost as much as you do. But then he chickens out, saying he saved her sister's life a couple of times.

You just growl and decide to do it yourself. You just need to have him on the woods.

You follow him, and you are extremely pleased when Luke asks him for a walk. Perfect.

Then Luke brings out a scorpion.

You cover your mouth with your hand, because you know screaming won't do any good. You almost run back to find help, but you are not certain he will survive that long. So you stay, and ready your spear.

That's when the stupid scorpion bites.

You cry and run to him as soon as Luke is gone, but he doesn't see you. Of course he doesn't, you're not pretty or nice, he doesn't notice you. Shut up, you tell yourself, I just want to save him so _I _can get to kick his butt. It's not that you can't stand the thought of a life without him. Absolutely not.

So, when he runs and falls, _of course_ he shouts for the tree nymphs, and not for you.

They run to him, distraught expressions on their green-ish faces. You growl at them and carry him to camp, running like Hades. But, when you are there, you just can't bring yourself to appear with Percy. What would you say? So you ask the tree nymphs to be quiet and do it for you.

That was your first mistake.

…

The second was when you won the chariot race.

It's just… how stupid are you? You should have helped the people! Your family! But…somehow…you just felt compelled to stay clear of Annabeth and Percy.

And, when he looks at you with a horrified expression in his face, like not able to believe you cared more about the race than the birds, you want to go on your knees and beg for forgiveness. But you're the daughter of the war god, so you just smirk and say a witty remark.

That night, they give you a quest.

The prophecy gives you headaches, and you feel stupid and useless because, you don't have friends, you realize. Not even your siblings like you, they fear you.

Even so, you embark yourself on the trip. A trip that is doomed to fail if you travel alone.

Because not even your brothers want to go with you.

Ares gives you the ship, and you are eternally grateful.

…

It is not until you see them fighting together you feel dead.

They're watching each other's backs. Percy looks at Annabeth with worry, his eyebrows all scrunched up, and you feel you're unable to breathe. Of course, the Cyclops is with him too, but you don't pay that thing much attention.

So, you just _have_ to save their lives.

And, when he's there, grateful for once, you act cold and un-caring.

Because you can't let yourself care. You can't.

When you go against the monsters (Scylla and Caribdis) you make sure to go against his choices. You can't let him think you respect him.

Then the ship explodes, and you find the only available safe boat.

For hours, you look for him, you search for him, your hope that he is alive fading. And, when you are certain he couldn't have survived, you weep.

Instantly, you are surprised. You don't care about him, so, why do you mourn for him?

You have a feeling you won't like the answer.

So you just continue crying, and sobbing, and hugging your chest. Because he is gone, and you are a broken, life-less body.

And then, when you are done with the crying, you pull yourself together. He's just a punk, you tell yourself, and he doesn't deserve any of my tears. Still, you think maybe the Cyclops does. He _did_ try to save the ship.

Annabeth doesn't. She is lower than the lowest to you. But you don't know why.

…

For days, you travel in your boat, with no food but some that was hidden inside a secret compartment in the boat, and you only drink a little bit of water every day.

But, as each day passes, you feel yourself wanting to let go. You think, what is life without him?  
It is in that moment, that you realize you do not hate him.

…

When the Cyclops captures you, and you see Goat Boy, you almost cry with relief. Finally, a person…sort of. You were almost going crazy, days without anyone else.

And then, you see him.

He's come to the rescue.

You feel your heart beat faster, you feel your cheeks coloring, you feel the smile creep up on your depressed face. He's back. He's not dead. He's _alive_.

It is the best feeling you ever experienced.

…

When he gives you the Golden Fleece, and looks you in the eye, trust in them, you feel like, maybe, this trip has helped you.

…

The labyrinth is scary.

You are frightened and lost, and you've only just entered.

When you find Chris, _Oh my gods, Chris_, you almost die. He looks so dead, so crazy.

You take him back to camp.

…

When you see him, looking at Chris, you get an idea. Maybe, if you saved him, Percy would love you back. Maybe, if you healed his madness and showed kindness, he might see the good in you.

So you do. And it doesn't work.

He thinks you're in love with Chris.

_Oh, how clueless is he?_

…

You can't believe it.

It's _your_ chariot. Can't he see that? Can't he just _be on your side for once_?

But he can't, can't he?

Slowly, you let Chris think you like him

It's not like you like him back, you just want to make Percy jealous.

Of course, he doesn't notice.

And you're angry.

_I won't fight for you if you don't fight for me_.

…

Seriously?

He wants _you_, the one he always ignored, to help _him_?

Is he crazy?

Can he be more of a stupid, oblivious, ignorant, horrible, person?

Can he mess up your life _more_?

Actually, you realize as you see him kiss Annabeth, he can.

Your heart is breaking slowly, and you think "It's about time"

You tell him that.

He doesn't get it.

_Of course_.

…

He disappears, and you're furious.

Can't he just stop making you confused?

You long for him, for his beautiful eyes shining, you long for the trust you once saw in them. And you long for his presence.

You scream and break everything you can.

Your siblings start getting worried. They look at you with caution and asked you what the hades is wrong with you.

I'm fine! You protest Don't talk to me!

Slowly, you try to convince yourself of that.

…

And, that night, in your room, you remember.

You remember crying for him, in that boat.

You remember burning his shroud, and nobody even bothering to ask if _you _were okay.

You remember him looking at Annabeth, as if she was the most important thing in the world.

And looking at you, a disgusted expression in his face.

You can feel anymore.

Suddenly, you just can't hold it in any longer.

You close your eyes.

…

_And you don't wake up, because only a true love's kiss can break this curse that has been consuming you._

_Sure, you moved around and fought and joked like any other day, but, on the inside, you were as dead as Silena._

_As dead as can be._

Prince Charming_, you thought,_ you didn't save me. You doomed me.

* * *

**Poor Clarisse. And BTW, she stayed with Chris, but she didn't really love him.  
**

**Guys, check out 'A Thousand And One Nights' by universalpowa if you had read MoA, it's beautiful.  
**

**Please Review!  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**

**P.S. You voted for some characters that were really original. Keep it up!  
**


	9. Thalia

**Hi! Thanks for your amazing reviews! Thi is Thalia Grace, people! Also, a very, very intelligent reviewer (light on the water) suggested I do a fic that's the parallel to this (the guys liking Annabeth). So, I left you a little Sneak Peak here, from the first chapter that is, Jason, and if you like it and say so, I will continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians  
**

* * *

The last thing you remember, was watching Luke and Annabeth run to safety.

Then it all turns black.

Once, you open your eyes again.

You are in a strait jacket, and a boy with green eyes is there too.

You suddenly yell "Well Seaweed Brain, one of us has to get out of this"

And then it's dark again.

When you open your eyes again, sea-green eyes look back at you.

You gasp and stare. They're beautiful.

He asks you who you are. And you answer, you don't get it when he's so shocked.

Later, you find out.

You are at war. Kronos wants you. Luke is a…a traitor.

You are enraged. How could he? How could he leave little Annabeth alone?

You don't have time to think about it, though, because you get to go to a school with Annie.

You spend good times there. It's fun, and you get to be normal. But then news of your mother come to you, and you frown and scream. She was the worst mother ever. She gave up Jason, but then, _why are you crying_?

Then, when you see _him_, everything falls back into place.

His green eyes moving like the waves, his goofy grin painted on his face, and the stubbornness. All in one.

You shake your head. Forget it. He's Annabeth's.

So, when you have to dance, you specifically try to take out Grover, because you are not sure what would happen if you dance with Percy.

Then, before you know it, Annabeth is being _kidnapped_.

What?

_What?_

It's all Percy's fault, you decide, all his fault.

And you blame him, but the real reason you are angry, you know deep inside, is the fact that he is so disturbed about Annabeth. You're not sure he would be about you.

Trying to hide your feelings, you glare at the Hunters.

They glare back.

…

The moment you get into the car, you freak.

Percy yelling instructions is no help, either.

You randomly press buttons, pull levers, and kick the accelerator.

Yep, very experienced driver.

…

"Seaweed Brain"

The moment you say it, you know you shouldn't have.

It's Annabeth's nickname, and the loss is too recent.

Okay, so she's not dead, but nobody is allowed to look for her.

And, when you fight, it feels…_unnatural_. Like something you should never do. Something forbidden, something _wrong_.

Why, you are not sure.

Maybe it's the way you look at him. Maybe it's because you want to kiss him instead of fight him.

Maybe.

…

You _have_ to go on this quest.

Because, if _he_ does, Annabeth would visualize him as her hero. And then…then what about you?

You'd be no one to him. Nobody.

And, even if you love Annabeth, you adore Percy.

I'm sorry, you think, but you're not sorry at all.

And so, you go on the bus, glaring at Zoë Nightshade as soon as you see her.

Bu then you notice something.

She is staring at Camp Half-Blood, as if waiting for something…or some_one_.

You frown. You have a pretty good idea of who it is.

…

Jet black hair. Sea-green eyes.

_Percy_.

He came.

You are excited, but of course, you are also angry. He _had_ to come, and now, there's the possibility of him actually rescuing her.

You are beyond overwhelmed with your feelings. You don't know if you actually care about Annabeth. Right now, she's in the way of your relationship.

Don't think like that, you scold yourself, she's sweet little Annie, she loves you as a sister.

Well, you think, look at what my _cousin_ is doing to me.

"_What are you doing here_?" you want to scream, and you want him to answer, to your face, you want him to tell you exactly how much he cares about Annabeth.

But you can't, because, as always, he saves the day with a brilliant strategy and you are just the daughter of Zeus, tagging behind. Nobody will see _you_ as his girlfriend.

You are determined to change that.

…

Bianca's death changes everything.

Now that you think about it, she looked at Percy a lot more than she was supposed to. Maybe…

Well, it makes you realize this is dangerous. And that Percy could have been the one on that thing.

You shiver just to think about it. A life without Percy is like an eternity without the sea.

Unthinkable.

…

"Thalia, I love you"

This is what you want to hear. No, scratch that, this is what you _need_ to hear.

"I hate you, Thalia!"

That is the more realistic one.

…

That night, the night before you get to save Artemis and find Annabeth, you have a nightmare.

* * *

_Everything is black. _

_You try to move, but it feels like you are paralyzed._

_Then, suddenly, you hear Annabeth's voice:_

"_Thalia! THALIA! Help! I'm drowning!"_

_A light illuminates the way and, sure enough, Annabeth is drowning in black water, and she's not fighting hard enough._

_You run to her, but suddenly, you hear another voice, _his_:_

"_Thalia! I'm dying! Save me, my love!"_

_A light turns on. A green light, and Percy is there, a huge wound in his chest._

"_Percy!" you scream, and run to him, but suddenly, Annabeth calls, "THALIA! I'M–"_

_You turn around, but it's too late. Annabeth is no longer fighting. _

_You can see her lifeless body floating._

"_NO!" you cry, and turn to help save Percy, but he isn't there._

_You're alone. The light is gone._

"_Thalia? Why didn't you save me?" Annabeth, you think._

_Percy's voice says "Yeah, Thalia, I love her. _I _could've saved her, but you couldn't, couldn't you?"_

_You spin around, but the voices come from _everywhere_, and you are just in a pool of black._

"_Thalia" Bianca "You didn't help me!"_

"_Bianca!" you scream, and then you realize. Bianca is dead, does that mean Percy and Annabeth…_

"_Thalia?"_

_You gasp, "Mom?"_

_Her dry voice answers you "It's me, and I'm surprised you know my voice, since you RAN AWAY AND LEFT ME!"_

"_Thalia!"_

"_Thalia?"_

"_Why didn't you save me, Thalia?"_

"_STOP!"_

_But it doesn't. _

"_THALIA!"_

"_I'M DYING!"_

"_HELP ME!"_

"_WHY DID YOU CHOSE PERCY OVER M–!"_

* * *

"Thalia?" he says, and suddenly you sob and throw your arms around him

Percy is alarmed, but doesn't back off "Thals? Are you okay?"

You just sob in response, and, right now, it feels natural, to just hug him and cry with him

Your nightmare is, forgotten.

…

The fight is taking everything you've got, so you don't notice him running to Artemis's side.

And holding up the sky.

For her.

In that moment, everything is black and white to you. He doesn't love you. He is evil. Luke didn't love you, either. All boys are evil.

So you fight with all your might, your rage defeating undefeatable enemies, and your heart broken.

…

"My Lady, I can see the stars"

These are the words that make you sob.

So, of course, she was in love with Percy, but these, these are the words of a lover to another. This is what you want. To be immortalized in the stars forever, so when Percy looks up, every night he'll be reminded of the mistake he made.

And, Percy is in fact next to Annabeth now. Not next to you.

You're the third wheel now.

And you feel like one.

…

When the offer is made, you accept to be one of the Hunters immediately.

The main reason is Percy.

He keeps looking at Annabeth, a worried expression on his face, probably thinking Annabeth will be Artemis choice. You are, now, taking for granted.

Well, he's going to pay for that.

But…he doesn't seem to care at all.

No trace of heartbreak is on his face. In fact, there's only happiness. Complete happiness.

And you, are miserable.

…

When you come to his aid, in the Titan War, he doesn't seem to know.

Maybe he never even suspected you love him. Love. As in, Present.

So, you just _had_ to be the one who can't move her legs and is just there, blocking the way.

Because history never meant for you to be at his side.

You were just there because he let you.

You are not the hero, Perseus, you think you remember Rachel saying.

But she is wrong, he _is_ the hero. You're just the side-kick.

…

_Your breaths are even. From where you are, kneeling and peaking at a wolf, you can see a ray of sun making your day better._

_Phoebe is scared "Thalia, what are we going to do? He's strong"_

"_Trust yourself, Hunter" you whisper with a smile. "Don't let fear control you"_

_Phoebe nods, and prepares her bow._

"_One…" she starts_

"_Two…" you nod._

"_And…"_

"_THALIA!"_

_Your heart snaps in two. The wolf turns and flees._

"_Annabeth?" you ask, anger showing clearly, but it's fading._

_Because Annabeth is terrible._

_Her eyes are red. Her hair is a rat's nest, and she looks like she's at breaking point._

_Despite the fact that you hate her, you can't help but feel sorry for her._

"_What's wrong, Annie?"_

_Annabeth starts sobbing, and you start to feel alarmed._

"_What's _wrong_ Annabeth?"_

_She just shakes her head, and Phoebe frowns "Is she okay?"_

"_Annabeth Chase" you yell "What the Hades is wrong with you?"_

"_It's Percy" she chokes out between sobs "He's missing"_

…

_You can never forgive yourself._

_You were just so stupid. How could you let him get away?_

_How could you let him stay with _her_?_

_You could have been happy, and now he's missing._

_You vow to never rest until you've found him._

_That promise haunts you in your daydreams, him being dead, and you being the griever._

_But of course, when he _is_ found, _she_ finds him._

_You snicker. What else is new?_

_Because you will never, ever, ever be the one._

_You'll always be taken for granted._

_And your vow haunts you still. _

_You promise yourself never to think about him again._

_You are true to it for about ten seconds._

_Admit it, you think, you are a loser._

_Yep._

_A._

_Loser._

_Without._

_Him._

* * *

**_Okay, so here is...JASON!_**

* * *

In a moment, your memories were gone, you were holding a girl's hand, and a crazy Santa elf guy was grinning at you.

The next one, Dillan the jerk was a storm spirits, and you were floating on air, holding Piper.

And the next one, a psycho blond was screaming at you "Where is he?"

Yep, pretty much your day.

You were sure the psycho blonde was freaking nuts, and the rainbow guy was plain scary.

The only thing you weren't sure of, was who you were.

You knew you were called Jason, but that was it. You knew about gods and monsters, but it didn't make sense.

Everything was looking pretty bad for you.

And then Psycho Blonde(a.k.a. Annabeth) looks at you, grey eyes making sure not to miss any detail.

That was what it took.

Just to see her, looking at you, her blonde hair curled up and floating around the room, and just to see her trying to keep calm under a stressful situation, you…respect her.

You arrive to Camp Half-Blood.

An, then, you meet the evil centaur. When he looks at Annabeth, you think you can see him glance protectively at you. By some reason, you blush bright red.

It's quickly erased with a feeling of insecurity. Who are these people?

This is not your home. You're on enemy territory.

Except for her.

…

She is divine, and you soon start only seeing her, going down the stairs, smiling weakly, flashes of grey, half-hearted laughs.

And those very, very red lips that seem to be calling to you.

Her face glows, and her eyes sparkle, and suddenly it's not Piper the Beautiful, it's Annabeth the Perfect One.

You see Leo, staring hungrily at her, and you have the sudden urge to tell him to back off. This is your girl he's staring at.

But, you suddenly realize, she's not.

She's Percy Jackson's.

And you hate it.

* * *

**Did you liked it? Hated it? Tell me!  
**

**Oh, and, tell me who you want next, Katie and Hazel are possible.  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**


	10. Sneak Peak

**I'm on a GIANT writer's block, but since I didn't want you suffering, I'll leave you a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

**(Thou, Thee are you. Thy is yours)  
**

* * *

Stupid Males. Getting Poor Annabeth kidnapped, thee think.

Thee prepare your bow, and aim.

Bullseye.

Thee smile, and drop thy weapon. There are two males, and two girls. One girl thee recognize: Thalia.. Thou grit your teeth. The other girl, however, thou haven't seen her before.

She is beautiful, but she doesn't look stupid. Thou think she would be good for the Hunt. However, there's still the thing of the stubborn male.

"I need to find her!" he yells, his eyes shining with defiance.

What a pity he is a male, thee muse, he has very strong opinions and even seems to value women.

But, the male is stubborn as a mule, and he only stops insisting when logic clears his mind.

What an interesting specimen, thy mind wonders, he most definitely should be another Hercules.

Thy heart quickens at even the thought of him. No, no thou are better than this. Thou should not be controlled by ghosts of the past. He is a god now, thou are a Hunter.

For one second, as thee see the boy, arguing, fighting for what he believes for, thy heart flutters in a way you recognize, and thee wonder, for a split of a second, if it was really such a good idea to join the Hunters.

It haunts thee.

…

The Oracle scares thee.

The future is always dangerous, thou know, but it is a line from the prophecy that make thee want to scream.

_One shall die by a parent's hand._

The moment that specific line comes into thy ears, thee know it's thou. Thou shall die. Thou shiver. What a horrible fate.

Thee decide a simple quest, with five members, and , soon, the day to go has come.

Phoebe can't come that day.

It makes thee furious. Stupid males who poisoned her. Of course, the group still has to leave, and thou are not going to make a fuss about it. Better to leave without one that staying.

Thou realize, there is a fifth member following thee.

And one thou looked with thy heart and soul for. **(*)**

…

Percy Jackson's grand entrance makes thy heart flutter. He's a hero, thee scold thyself after, he's just like Hercules. He even has the same sword.

Thou shudder. Cursed blade.

Even though thou hate him, thou try to be as friendly as possible, and not kill him for being a male.

His sea-green eyes as the thing thee see when you close thy eyes.

He fights with bravery. He isn't an idiot. He uses his mind and _thinks_. He looks like he actually respects thee and Bianca, even though you are Hunters.

And, as thou fight, thee notice Bianca staring longingly at Percy. Thee frown for some reason. Really, there is no need to be mad. Thou can just expel her from the Hunters.

For some reason, this thought worries thee. Maybe it's the way she looks at Perseus…

No. Thou will not go through that again.

…

* * *

***In the Thalia chapter, she notices Zoë searching for Percy.**

**I hope you review. And give me ideas! I need help on this.  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**


	11. Zoë

**Okay, I got so many supportive reviews I just _had_ to post another chapter. This is the ending of Zoë Nightshade's sadness. **

**Also, since the thee/thou/thy thing might be confusing, I wrote and exact replica of the chapter, but it's in modern 'you'. If you didn't like the 'thee' thing, just go to the 'horizontal line'.  
**

* * *

Stupid Males. Getting Poor Annabeth kidnapped, thee think.

Thee prepare thy bow, and aim.

Bullseye.

Thee smile, and drop thy weapon. There are two males, and two girls. One girl thee recognize: Thalia.. Thou grit thy teeth. The other girl, however, thou haven't seen her before.

She is beautiful, but she doesn't look stupid. Thou think she would be good for the Hunt. However, there's still the thing of the stubborn male.

"I need to find her!" he yells, his eyes shining with defiance.

What a pity he is a male, thee muse, he has very strong opinions and even seems to value women.

But, the male is stubborn as a mule, and he only stops insisting when logic clears his mind.

What an interesting specimen, thy mind wonders, he most definitely should be another Hercules.

Thy heart quickens at even the thought of him. No, no thou are better than this. Thou should not be controlled by ghosts of the past. He is a god now, thou are a Hunter.

For one second, as thee see the boy, arguing, fighting for what he believes for, thy heart flutters in a way thee recognize, and thee wonder, for a split of a second, if it was really such a good idea to join the Hunters.

It haunts thee.

…

The Oracle scares thee.

The future is always dangerous, thou know, but it is a line from the prophecy that make thee want to scream.

_One shall die by a parent's hand._

The moment that specific line comes into thy ears, thee know it's thou. Thou shall die. Thou shiver. What a horrible fate.

Thee decide a simple quest, with five members, and , soon, the day to go has come.

Phoebe can't come that day.

It makes thee furious. Stupid males who poisoned her. Of course, the group still has to leave, and thou are not going to make a fuss about it. Better to leave without one that staying.

Thou realize, there is a fifth member following thee.

And one thou looked with thy heart and soul for. **(*)**

…

Percy Jackson's grand entrance makes thy heart flutter. He's a hero, thee scold thyself after, he's just like Hercules. He even has the same sword.

Thou shudder. Cursed blade.

Even though thou hate him, thou try to be as friendly as possible, and not kill him for being a male.

His sea-green eyes as the thing thee see when you close thy eyes.

He fights with bravery. He isn't an idiot. He uses his mind and _thinks_. He looks like he actually respects thee and Bianca, even though thou are Hunters.

And, as thou fight, thee notice Bianca staring longingly at Percy. Thou frown for some reason. Really, there is no need to be mad. Thou can just expel her from the Hunters.

For some reason, this thought worries thee. Maybe it's the way she looks at Perseus…

No. Thou will not go through that again.

…

The metal giant kills Bianca and thee know it.

It makes thee realize things thee never even thought of before.

Of course, thou have seen more warriors die and perish, but this, this is different, this was a Hunter who died for a male.

For Percy.

Thou had seen the look in her eyes. The look she had when she looked at Percy. Thee grit thy teeth and force a smile. It seems thou are the only person that is not in love with Perseus.

_No, no thou aren't_, a little voice, thy heart, says, _thou adore him_.

Percy is sitting next to thee in the café, and thou are not capable of being next to him much longer.

"I have to use the dam restroom"

After that, they all pretty much laughed at thee.

…

"Percy" thee say, a bit flustered "why do thee laughed at me today?"

It's nighttime, and thee have woken up Perseus. He looks up and smiles at thee.

"See, Zoë, _damn_, with a 'n' behind, is a curse word, and it sounds exactly like _dam_. It was actually pretty hilarious to see you looking at us that confused."

Thy nostrils flare "Thank thee" thee say, and go back to sleep, leaving him confused and sorry.

…

Maybe it's because it's Ares, maybe it's because his lover is Aphrodite.

No, it was not _that_.

But, when he takes Percy and forces him to talk to her… well, thy heart feels a little heavy.

Thee endure ten minutes of Thalia the Stupid teaching of how to say _ya, _and _yar_, instead of thee and thy, but she gives up finally.

Soon, Perseus is back, and thy heart beats faster.

_What am I doing? I'm a _Hunter_, for Artemis's sake. I must not fall to stupid males! Especially after Hercules…_

That night, his eyes are the only light, the stars, in thy world, and, even if thee don't want to admit it, thy eyes sparkle when thee talk about him, and thy chest is tight when thee see him.

Is it love?

…

The dragon scares thee.

It's supposed to help thee, it's supposed to protect thee.

But, it looks at thee, and there's only betrayal in his eyes.

_I know betrayal_, thee think¸ _Hercules taught me about it._

Thee blink back tears, and, after distracting the dragon, run to Percy.

Artemis is there.

Thou thought for long days as to what Artemis would say about thee.

Thee suffered for terrifying hours thinking of what Artemis would think about thee.

And, now, as thee watch Artemis look in her eyes as she watches Percy Jackson, thou are determined.

_Maybe, Maybe he won't remember me. Maybe he will remember the beautiful Annabeth that I can see too. Maybe the brave Artemis. But I, I must prove my love to him_.

Because now, all thee feel is the need to kiss him and hide him.

Thou remember Hercules, but that is quickly off thy mind. He gave up the lion skin. He is loyal and different.

And so, thou fight.

Thou watch as Percy holds the sky for Artemis –_lucky goddess_– and thee watch as Annabeth smiles at him.

Thou remember the same smile in her father's face.

Thy breathing is irregular now, and thee feel bad and hurt and thee just want to sleep. To forget thee ever considered being the one for Perseus.

It's too much.

…

Death is calmer than thee thought.

It's not that painful, and it's good having thy friends there. Percy is crying, Thalia is sobbing, Artemis is hurt, and even Annabeth looks worried.

It makes thee smile, but not before telling Percy.

Thou tell him thee love him.

Of course, thy words are complicated, because thee lost the practice in flirting, and he does not understand. Nevertheless, thou are just glad it's out now.

Thou look up at the sky and say, calmly "Stars. I can see the stars, My Lady"

And then, well, then thou are just a constellation.

…

Thou watch over the people from the sky.

Thou always look out for Perseus, and one day, after years of searching, thee find him.

"_Annabeth, how do you want to call her?" _his voice is perfect, his smile is enormous, and the baby in her wives hands is a beautiful girl.

_Annabeth smiles and thou see exactly how much he loves her. He was never thy one._

"_I want her to be named Zoë"_

And then thou are amazed and everything is moving and thee can see Zoë growing and getting married and it's all spinning…

But, in reality, thou always knew the only one keeping thee together and in place was Perseus.

* * *

Stupid Males. Getting Poor Annabeth kidnapped, you think.

You prepare your bow, and aim.

Bullseye.

You smile, and drop your weapon. There are two males, and two girls. One girl you recognize: Thalia.. You grit your teeth. The other girl, however, you haven't seen her before.

She is beautiful, but she doesn't look stupid. You think she would be good for the Hunt. However, there's still the thing of the stubborn male.

"I need to find her!" he yells, his eyes shining with defiance.

What a pity he is a male, you muse, he has very strong opinions and even seems to value women.

But, the male is stubborn as a mule, and he only stops insisting when logic clears his mind.

What an interesting specimen, your mind wonders, he most definitely should be another Hercules.

Your heart quickens at even the thought of him. No, no you are better than this. You should not be controlled by ghosts of the past. He is a god now, you are a Hunter.

For one second, as you see the boy, arguing, fighting for what he believes for, your heart flutters in a way you recognize, and you wonder, for a split of a second, if it was really such a good idea to join the Hunters.

It haunts you.

…

The Oracle scares you.

The future is always dangerous, you know, but it is a line from the prophecy that make you want to scream.

_One shall die by a parent's hand._

The moment that specific line comes into your ears, thee know it's you. You shall die. You shiver. What a horrible fate.

You decide a simple quest, with five members, and , soon, the day to go has come.

Phoebe can't come that day.

It makes you furious. Stupid males who poisoned her. Of course, the group still has to leave, and you are not going to make a fuss about it. Better to leave without one that staying.

You realize, there is a fifth member following thee.

And one you looked with your heart and soul for. **(*)**

…

Percy Jackson's grand entrance makes your heart flutter. He's a hero, thee scold yourself after, he's just like Hercules. He even has the same sword.

You shudder. Cursed blade.

Even though you hate him, you try to be as friendly as possible, and not kill him for being a male.

His sea-green eyes as the thing you see when you close your eyes.

He fights with bravery. He isn't an idiot. He uses his mind and _thinks_. He looks like he actually respects thee and Bianca, even though you are Hunters.

And, as you fight, you notice Bianca staring longingly at Percy. You frown for some reason. Really, there is no need to be mad. You can just expel her from the Hunters.

For some reason, this thought worries you. Maybe it's the way she looks at Perseus…

No. You will not go through that again.

…

The metal giant kills Bianca and you know it.

It makes you realize things you never even thought of before.

Of course, you have seen more warriors die and perish, but this, this is different, this was a Hunter who died for a male.

For Percy.

You had seen the look in her eyes. The look she had when she looked at Percy. You grit your teeth and force a smile. It seems you are the only person that is not in love with Perseus.

_No, no you aren't_, a little voice, your heart, says, _you adore him_.

Percy is sitting next to thee in the café, and you are not capable of being next to him much longer.

"I have to use the dam restroom"

After that, they all pretty much laugh at you.

…

"Percy" you say, a bit flustered "why do thee laughed at me today?"

It's nighttime, and you have woken up Perseus. He looks up and smiles at you.

"See, Zoë, _damn_, with a 'n' behind, is a curse word, and it sounds exactly like _dam_. It was actually pretty hilarious to see you looking at us that confused."

Your nostrils flare "Thank thee" you say, and go back to sleep, leaving him confused and sorry.

…

Maybe it's because it's Ares, maybe it's because his lover is Aphrodite.

No, it was not _that_.

But, when he takes Percy and forces him to talk to her… well, your heart feels a little heavy.

You endure ten minutes of Thalia the Stupid teaching of how to say _ya, _and _yar_, instead of thee and thy, but she gives up finally.

Soon, Perseus is back, and your heart beats faster.

_What am I doing? I'm a _Hunter_, for Artemis's sake. I must not fall to stupid males! Especially after Hercules…_

That night, his eyes are the only light, the stars, in your world, and, even if you don't want to admit it, your eyes sparkle when you talk about him, and your chest is tight when you see him.

Is it love?

…

The dragon scares you.

It's supposed to help you, it's supposed to protect you.

But, it looks at you, and there's only betrayal in his eyes.

_I know betrayal_, you think¸ _Hercules taught me about it._

You blink back tears, and, after distracting the dragon, run to Percy.

Artemis is there.

You thought for long days as to what Artemis would say about you.

You suffered for terrifying hours thinking of what Artemis would think about you.

And, now, as you watch Artemis's look in her eyes as she watches Percy Jackson, you are determined.

_Maybe, Maybe he won't remember me. Maybe he will remember the beautiful Annabeth that I can see too. Maybe the brave Artemis. But I, I must prove my love to him_.

Because now, all you feel is the need to kiss him and hide him.

You remember Hercules, but that is quickly off your mind. He gave up the lion skin. He is loyal and different.

And so, you fight.

You watch as Percy holds the sky for Artemis –_lucky goddess_– and you watch as Annabeth smiles at him.

You remember the same smile in her father's face.

Your breathing is irregular now, and you feel bad and hurt and you just want to sleep. To forget you ever considered being the one for Perseus.

It's too much.

…

Death is calmer than you thought.

It's not that painful, and it's good having your friends there. Percy is crying, Thalia is sobbing, Artemis is hurt, and even Annabeth looks worried.

It makes your smile, but not before telling Percy.

Thou tell him you love him.

Of course, your words are complicated and twisted, because you lost the practice in flirting, and he does not understand. Nevertheless, you are just glad it's out now.

You look up at the sky and say, calmly "Stars. I can see the stars, My Lady"

And then, well, then you are just a constellation.

…

You watch over the people from the sky.

You always look out for Perseus, and one day, after years of searching, you find him.

"_Annabeth, how do you want to call her?" _his voice is perfect, his smile is enormous, and the baby in her wives hands is a beautiful girl.

_Annabeth smiles and you see exactly how much he loves her. He was never your one._

"_I want her to be named Zoë"_

And then you are amazed and everything is moving and you can see Zoë growing and getting married and it's all spinning…

But, in reality, you always knew the only one keeping you together and in place was Perseus.

* * *

**Okay! People, 90 REVIEWS! Only 10 more, please! If you want, just write :) or anything, but help the happy smiley face cause and make me happy by reviewing! Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top?  
**

***You know it. In chapter 9, Thalia saw Zoë looking for Percy.  
**

**Please, please review, and thank you Jade-Queen of Fantasy and Iluvcandyiluvcandy for giving me ideas!  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**


	12. Hazel

**Okay, guys, since I updated twice in a day, I'm making a vow right now.**

**-_No more updating until we get to 100 reviews_  
**

**__There. Also, I'm thinking Katie, Kinzie, or my OC for next chapter  
**

* * *

You were just a friend.

That was it. Nothing more.

You close your eyes to escape reality, and sob in your bed.

…

The first time you see him, he is as handsome as a Roman god, and he is doing a good deed.

In spite of that, you are suspicious, and only help him because you are worried that he might kill you.

It's when he saves wonderful Frank that your cheeks reddened and your heart flutters.

It's when he is as sarcastic as hell that you blush and feel like somebody actually cares about you.

It's when he stares at your golden eyes that you feel appreciated.

Every time he is there, your heart melts in a pool of happiness.

Of course, it isn't long until Annabeth comes up.

…

The perfect girlfriend, and one he will never forget.

You make sure he doesn't see you crying. You make sure to hide the knife under your pillow.

But, every night, you're just not brave enough to do it, because Percy. Well, Percy is your sunshine, and you have a second chance.

You take all of him in. You reproduce his hair in your mind, his black hair. And his perfect lips –_oh gods, his _lips– and his charming smile and his goofy grin, and of course his eyes. Sea-green.

But the best thing is his laugh.

He laughs so good-naturally, and it's real. He laughs because you make him laugh.

It's like a thousand birds singing together, and the angels are mumbling the chorus.

It's _perfect_.

And, of course, it isn't long until he doesn't laugh.

…

The quest is too hard on him, you think, with all the lost memories and broken heart.

You try to comfort him.

At first, there are only little touches. A hand on his arm, caressing his cheek.

But they soon turn into something…_more_.

He looks at you when he Is trouble, and he smiles at you when he is happy.

It is the that time after the Amazons that you kiss him.

It's a passionate kiss. And he kisses back, he holds you closer to him, and you feel in heaven.

It happens every night since that day.

Frank slowly finds out about the relationship, and, when he asks what about Annabeth, Percy just says he loves you more than he could ever love her.

That…

That is music to your ears.

…

You press your lips to him once he is out of the water. You don't even give him time to breathe.

You throw your arms around his neck and you press your body to his, feeling him warm and dry.

You cry salty tears of relief.

When you come back to Camp, defeat the monsters, and announce your relationship, some people are disgusted.

"You're cousins" they say "She's thirteen" they say.

But nothing matter to you now.

Only him.

…

He whispers in your ear that tonight he will come, and your pulse quickens.

But, unintentionally, you fall asleep.

_A woman with jet black hair and sea-green eyes is looking at you._

_She has Percy's lips and his smile. She looks apologetic._

"_Are you Sally Jackson?" you ask, smiling._

_The woman shakes her head sadly, "No sweetie. I am Aphrodite"_

"_Oh"_

_Why would the goddess of love visit you? To talk about Percy?_

"_You see, Hazel, you were never supposed to fall for Perseus, and he was never supposed to return your feelings"_

_Your heart is broken. Tears are threatening to escape._

"_You can't do this, Aphrodite. It's cruel"_

_She smiles._

You are woken by someone shaking you.

It's Frank.

"What?" you say, more confused than ever.

He smiles sheepishly "We have to get ready for the quest"

Wait.

We have to get ready for the quest?

Suddenly it dawns on you. You've gone back in time.

You don't know how, but you do know why.

_Percy._

Oh gods, you think, I need to find him.

And so, you do find him, but he's getting ready for your quest, and Frank is with you all the time.

…

Finding Ella was incredible.

Watching Percy almost die: torture.

For a moment, your throat closed and you could only utter a choked scream.

"PERCY!"

But he doesn't answer. He will never answer you.

Your tears are the thing keeping you awake.

…

The Amazons treat you nicely, but you can't help but remember how they practically hated you when they saw the obvious love for Percy, before time was reversed.

When you escape their lair, you are more confused than ever but, mostly, just hurt and shallow inside. **(*)**

…

Thanatos looks at you with dark humor, and then you see it.

He knows.

He _knows_.

He knows time was reversed. And he knows you love Percy.

It's a cruel joke on you.

The sobs can't stop now.

They come at night, and your body shakes, remembering how happy you were.

…

The ship lands, and you don't pay much attention to it. In fact, you seem to be more hollow than ever. Frank puts his arm around you, and you just don't really care.

Because there she is.

_Annabeth_.

Your eyes turn cold, and your blood turns into ice.

Percy walks up to her, smiles, takes her hand, and they lean in…

…

_Percy's lips are on yours, and he chuckles._

"_What's that?" you ask, a giggle escaping._

"_Well, it's just, I never thought I'd be this happy"_

_To be honest, you thought the same way._

…

_Percy just laughs at you, and you run to his side, but you trip, and you're falling._

_It's a very tall hill, and soon you are spinning and the world doesn't seem to stop._

_And you whimper._

_Finally, strong hands hold you, and you look up gratefully to see sea-green eyes._

…

"_So, do you want to hold Marie?" you ask, and smile in the hospital bed._

_Percy smiles too, and he takes your hand, holds the baby girl, and plants a kiss on your forehead._

"_I love you, Hazel"_

…

_Frank, arms around Annabeth, comes to see you, and he brings Charles._

_Charles is now around five years old, and is one of the strongest legacies on earth, but you just smile at the little kid, and show him Marie._

_He laughs and kisses your cheek "Where's Percy, aunt Hazel?"_

_Percy appears behind you and kisses your hair "I'm here, Charles"_

…

Annabeth holds Percy tight against her.

You force a smile, but, as soon as they're gone, you fall on your knees, your head in your hands, and cry.

You curse Aphrodite, you curse Hades, you curse Athena, and you curse Percy, for being able to do this to you, and still be happy.

* * *

***Check chapter 7, Hylla. She notices Hazel loving Percy.  
**

**Okay, so I'm going to tell you about my OC.  
**

**She appears at my story Old Friends-and enemies' She's Haley Smith, and she went to school with Percy.  
**

**Anyway, I'm giving you even more options this time.  
**

**How about Artemis? Or...let's say, Aphrodite?  
**

**Also, a lot of people asked for Silena, but sorry. She appears at my story 'Just Another Girl'. If you want to see a Percy/Silena one-sided, check that out!  
**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and helping me!  
**

**The 100th reviewer gets something...  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**


	13. Katie

**WOW, you got me at 100 reviews in like, five hours.**

**You are amazing.  
**

**There you go, the next chapter:  
**

* * *

You smirk at his expression.

"Well, what do you know? Famous Percy Jackson begging for his life!"

Percy just chuckles "Come on, Katie, give it before Annabeth kills me"

You just smile and hold the Yankees cap away from him.

You start running.

He is fast, you have to say it, but you're faster.

(Of course, the fact that you are in the Strawberry Fields and the plants are slowling him down has nothing to do with it)

When you run and end up tripping with some stupid piece of wood, he catches up and laughs.

"Now, give it before I lose my patience"

You laugh at his smug smile and give it back.

…

He's not smiling this time.

"What's wrong?" you ask, feeling your heart tighten.

Percy sighs "It's Annabeth"

It's like daggers cut into your heart.

When Percy was just thirteen, you could laugh at him and tease him about how his pen could kill people out of boredom. Now, you're both fifteen, and you sense Annabeth occupies a larger part of his life now.

But she stole away that part.

That part was yours.

"She's, like, so angry about me disappearing"

You swallow and say "Well, maybe is because you won't spend more time with her"

He grins and smiles at you, and your heart flutters.

_Stop it_, you tell yourself. _He's off-limits_.

…

Travis catches you staring one day.

"Checking out the son of Poseidon, aren't you?"

You blush and quickly spit out some hurting comments.

"Shut it, jerk. You can't even get your own brother to like you"

You regret it as soon as it's out of your mouth. Travis Stoll glares at you before walking away.

You sigh. _Don't turn into a cold-hearted bitch_.

…

"Katie!" Annabeth yells "Katie, help me!"

The daughter of Athena's cries for help make you stand up from the bench and look around.

"What?"

And then you see her.

Annabeth is there, against the wall, being freaked out by…

A spider?

What the hades?

And then it dawns on you. Oh.

"Don't worry Annabeth" you say, and help her out, killing it by stepping on the thing.

Annabeth smiles at you but it's not such a true smile. It's a 'you've-done-something-good-for-a-change' smile.

You bite back some biting comments about Luke again.

…

"Percy" you breathe as he is climbing the lava wall "It's dangerous today. There's a lot of wind"

Percy just laughs and continues to climb. You just stare at him in awe as he climbs up and touches the top "See, Katie? I'm the –"

"PERCY, THE LAVA!" you scream, and sure enough, it falls.

Some of it reaches Percy's hand.

He screams and drops his hold on the wall. He's falling.

You panic "PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERCCCCCCCCYY YYYYYYYY!"

You run to him, and suddenly, out of nowhere, plants grow wild and, the second Percy Jackson hits the ground, there's a pillow of grass saving him from dying on impact.

He groans and you smile through your tears.

"What were you thinking, you stupid thick-headed idiot?" you say

Percy just smiles "Good thing you were here to save me" he moans as he tries to get up.

You quickly help him, and carry him to the Big House.

…

"_Well, it's about time"_

Clarisse's words make you want to sob. It's true. You always knew he was Annabeth's. Why did you get so attached to him?

When you go to the Arena, he is there.

You wave, and he waves back, but suddenly Annabeht is there.

You bite your lip to stop the tears from falling.

…

"So, Katie, tell me, who is your crush?"

Connor's words are not meant to hurt you, but they do. Oh, they do, they stab you with a dagger in your heart.

"None of your business!" you yell and walk away.

But some part of your brain is humming the wedding march while looking at Percy Jackson.

…

"Katie, Percy's missing"

Annabeht's words are said through tears, and she is sobbing, and she cannot help but fall.

You are still on your Cabin's door, stunned.

"What-What do you mean he's missing?" you stutter.

"He's just missing, okay?" Annabeth cries out.

Fury curses through your veins. You glare at Annabeth, tears coming so close to fall. Salty tears. He tastes like the ocean.

"This is all your fault!" you yell at her "If he hadn't been so distracted kissing you, he might have practiced with the sword more, and would have killed whoever kidnapped him!"

Pain is written across Annabeth¡s face. She is mad now, and you regret your words.

"_My_ fault? _My fault?_ I'm sorry, Gardner, but I didn't see _you_ saving his butt and getting him to learn Greek monsters and names so _back off!"_

You close the door on her face.

…

That night, you sneak out of your Cabin to go to the lake.

You keep staring at it, hoping Percy will be back soon.

You cry there. You cry because you had a chance and you let it pass. You cry because now he is gone.

Gone. Maybe for forever.

…

Leo immediately takes an interest in you.

He flirts with you and smile, but, really, you're too hurt deep inside to care.

"So Katie, did it hurt when you fell from the sky?"

You slap him "Did _that _ hurt?"

Leo looks at you with hurt "Why did you do that?"

You stare at your feet "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Save it for someone who cares"

…

Finally, you all receive an Iris Message. Percy is fine. He's with Annabeth.

Well, _you're_ not fine

And now, nobody cares, because you made an _excellent_ job in getting people to hate you.

…

"_Kaaaaaaaaaaatieeeeee" he says, his voice soft "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaittttteeeeeeee eeeeeee!"_

You wake up screaming. It was your father again. This time, he was hitting you with a hammer. You shiver, and your cabinmates look at you strangely.

"Are you okay?" Miranda asks

You just nod, but you secretly wish Percy was there. He was the only one you told about your dad.

…

When the news that he is in Tartarus are heard, you just go wild.

You climb the lava wall.

On a windy day.

Travis tries to stop you, but you ignore him and just climb…

…

"_Katie, wow, those strawberries look nice" Percy says, and you smile_

"_Thanks Percy"_

…

Another climb

…

"_Whoa, wait a minute, don't you even try that on Thalia's hair. She'll go ballistics on you"_

_Percy grins "Good thing I have you to feed me ambrosia"_

…

A bit closer to the top.

…

"_Katie, I know this is strange but, do you think you could come with me to visit Rainbow. The hippocampi?"_

_You smile "Of course"_

…

You're at the top now

…

"_I think I'm going to ask Annabeht out"_

…

The temperature raises

…

_She's amazing Katie"_

…

Lava falls down.

…

"_I-I love her"_

…

You scream and fall.

This time, there are no Demeter kids to save _you_, so you think you're going to die.

Good, then you won't have to suffer anymore.

But then Travis catches you, and you are saved.

…Are you?

Because the image of green eyes and broken hearts find you in the night.

* * *

**Oh. Sad ending. Okay, PercyJacksonfan4life was the 100th reviewer. Yay! 150th guys, we can totally make it!  
**

**Give me your ideas!  
**

**REVIEWWWW!  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**


	14. Author's Note WHICH IS VERY IMPORTANT

**Okay, you probably figured out this is _not_ a chapter.**

**You see, the reason of this is explained right below this:**

**_My muse was whispering in my ear last week, and then she frowned and said "Erm, I need chocolate"_**

**Of course, I allowed her to take a break.**

**She's still choosing which chocolate to take, and so I'm not going to write One-Sided in a couple of days, or three.**

**Just put me on alert and in less than a you'll get a chappie.**

**I'm leaving you options, because I just don't know who to write about. If you give me original ideas, my muse will surely return to me!**

**-Juniper**

**-Anyone else.**

**Also, _VERY IMPORTANT_: mcfuz, an awesome writer who writes beautifully here, has had one of her stories (a love affair, of sorts) nominated for the Phoenix Awards Best Romance. It'sday about Calypso/Percy one-sided, much better than the chapter I wrote in this, because she does Calypso really well. If you could just check her story out, and go to** fanmortals . weebly . com **to vote for her (only if you liked her story best) then I'll love you all, because she is a really nice person and an awesome writer.**

**(Also, do not click on 'Let's Vote!' Click on 'author' of the last rule)**

**Thanks everyone.**

**GIVE ME IDEAS OR REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET CHAPTERS!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	15. Juniper

**Okay guys, SO THANKFUL THAT YOU WAITED FOR THIS!**

**And...did you check out mcfuz? She's an amazing writer, I insist, and the voting period ends on the 24th.**

**Anyway, back to One-Sided.**

**This is Juniper, my friends, but feel free to give me more people.**

**And, one reviewer asked for Kinzie...not going to happen. I tried writing about her once, and I got to 200 words and was finished. I honestly know nothing about her. At all.**

**JUST READ!**

* * *

Watching from far away makes it difficult.

Only smiling when he accidentally catches your eye, only waving when he's there without knowing you share his hiding spot on Capture the Flag.

It makes it difficult, to a degree you thought you'd lose your sanity.

Being a tree is never easy, the other nymphs tend to laugh at you if you are younger than twenty, they like to tease about your yellow leafs, but, mostly, they like to gossip.

When you were five years old, you discovered how useful it could be by finding out Mr. D's favorite drink and telling it to Grover, a three-year-old satyr with big eyes and curly hair.

He adored you since, and now, well, you're _friends_ –with benefits.

Literally.

Because while he is in love with you and is happy with his end of the deal, you just pretend to want him and ask him "So, how's Percy?"

It's a sick way to ask for attention, but a way after all.

"Oh Juniper, I _love _you" he whispers into your ear one night as you are holding hands.

You bite your lip, then smile as though you were not puking inside, as though you are saying to yourself '_this is not it_', and say "I love you too, Grover"

The giant smile on his face makes you feel guilty. Really guilty.

But, of course, it was all for him, wasn't it?

…

Your first encounter was all but graceful and cliché.

"What the hades do you think you're doing?" you shrieked, and pushed him, "This is my tree! Don't step on it, kick it _or_ clean your dirty shoes on it!" you spat.

He looked at you guiltily, sea-green eyes sparkling, and you sighed "Demigods. Always think trees are all but respectable."

He sat next to you, and smiled "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kick your tree…Well, I did, but I didn't want to bother you"

You shrugged "Don't worry. Happens to me all the time. What, son of Aphrodite?"

He blushed "No, actually. Poseidon. Wish I was a son of Aphrodite _right now_…"

You raised your brown eyebrows "Oh, really? Girl trouble?"

He nodded, all red, and you couldn't help but think that red suited him like green suited your cheeks.

"Yep"

You smiled and moved closer to him "Tell me all about it… preferably without killing my tree"

And so, you learned about Annabeth, her name leaves now a bitter taste in your mouth.

…

"Grover, I need to tell you something" you hear him whisper.

Your heart beats fast and your cheeks are green. He caught you kissing!

Grover is red as a tomato, and pulls away without even looking up.

"Um, sure"

Percy Jackson has an embarrassed expression on his face, but, with fifteen years, you think he's never looked more sure of himself.

When Grover comes back, to find you flushed, and almost depressed, by your tree, he asks you what is wrong.

You answer:.

"You need to find Pan, Grover. The Wild is dying"

These are your most regretted words for two things:

One: You made Grover hurry into a destiny that was complicated and delicate.

Two: What was actually bothering you was '_he caught us kissing and it didn't matter to him_'

…

The pain is everywhere.

It's like you're being burned alive. You're suffocating, and your whole body is heating up. You gasp for air, and start screaming.

Nobody comes.

With a choked sob, you try to run to the lake, knowing it won't be enough. You run and run, but your weak legs can't carry you a foot without tripping.

Finally, you visualize water. Your face forms a relieved smile, but, when you are about to get there, to save yourself and your tree, you trip again.

You fall.

You don't think you have the strength to stand up.

You slowly close your eyes, and you can actually feel the flames around you.

… "Juniper? JUNIPER!"

_What? _Aren't you supposed to be dead now? Doesn't fire consume you slowly, but surely? What is this voice? Why aren't you a rose or something now?

"Juniper, oh gods! Juniper, please answer me!"

Slowly, you recognize the voice, you recognize the sweet scent of the sea.

"Percy?" you whisper.

You open your eyes and, sure enough, there he is, looking at you with a worried expression. He sees you are awake and smiles "You gave me quite a fright" he says as he helps you stand up.

"My tree…somebody had burned it. I was…I was dying"

You sob.

Percy takes your hand "Hey, Tree Girl, it was a monster who escaped from the Battle of the Labyrinth, and it set fire to your tree but we killed it. And, of course, being a Son of Poseidon made it easy for me to water your tree and stop the flames."  
You slowly nod, but you are still amazed about how warm his hand is.

"We?" you ask, noticing for the first time you are wet.

"Yeah, Grover and me. He was worried, but he had to help someone or something, so he left me here"

You feel a pang of hurt in your heart. Poor Grover.

You stand up shakily, and decide that _no_. No, you are not going to keep loving him. No, you are not going to make Grover so much. You will…you will learn to love the satyr, since it is the least you can do.

"Thank you, Perseus" you mutter, all the warm disappearing from your voice "I am okay now. Tell Grover I am fine"

He flinches, and you bite your lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Sure" he answers, and leaves.

…

"Juniper, I saw Pan, I swear!" he says, all smiley and happy "He called me brave!"

You smile at Grover with affection "You're my brave satyr,"

His smile turns your heart into a million pieces.

…

He kisses your neck, and holds you close "You're the most beautiful tree nymph in the world, you know that?"

You pull away delicately "Yeah Grover, I know"

He smiles "Wish me good luck in saving the wild"

You force a smile to your lips "Good Luck"

…

Months later, he hasn't returned.

And the pain, the _agony _you feel about it isn't the right one.

You don't long for his lips, you don't miss his touch.

No, you miss Percy Jackson's company, and the way he brought it to you.

The self-hatred this makes you feel…well, you're not sure if you can keep yourself away from him anymore.

But that's the thing: you're a tree. You can't move.

You can't search for him.

…

When they win the war, you're determined to confess your true feelings to Grover.

In fact, you move away from your tree and find him.

You tap him gently on the shoulder "Gro–"

"Juniper, Annabeth and Percy are already together! Finally!" he says, cutting you, with a friendly glint in his eyes.

The smile is frozen on your face.

Percy is with Annabeth.

No.

_No_.

You just lost your chance.

Your heart is breaking, your smile is melting, and Grover is just oblivious to it all.

"What did you want to tell me?"

You put on the false grin "I heard you fought in the war as bravely as a son of Ares. Come here!" you say, and kiss him on the lips.

You are surprised when they actually taste like sugar.

You hate sugar.

You only like salt.

…

For a week, you observe them get closer, kiss and hold hands.

With every glance at each other, with every nervous smile, it's like a dagger in your heart.

And nothing lasts forever. Not even trees' hearts.

…

Percy is gone. Lost. Wandering alone, not knowing who he is.

You force a smile to your lips.

You've done it for so long, it's almost natural now.

"Er, Juniper, don't smile like that. My friend's gone" sobs Grover.

You kiss his sweet lips, not caring at all now. It's been too long since you have let yourself get what you really want. You have to be content with sugar.

But, in the end, all you wanted was the salt of the sea.

…

One day, you'll learn to love him.

Maybe.

But never, _never_ will you for forget _him_.

Because, Watching From Far Away made it all _so difficult_.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it :)**

**I've been thinking of doing an OC demigod, but just...please tell me who to do!**

**_Anyone._  
**

**Review and read my other stories!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	16. Nyssa

**So...really sorry about the long time without updating.**

**Also, PercyJacksonfan4life , the 100th reviewer, reminded me to tell you I have read the stories on the profile (you can faint now) and they're good. They're GOOD. Check them out! All writers started little!**

* * *

Being a daughter of Hephaestus makes it worse.

If being a thirteen year old girl in the thirteenth century wasn't hard enough.

So, one day, while the boys laughed at you because you could build, and the girls didn't talk to you because you aren't 'pretty', you feel alone. ("_Who cares_, Nyssa?")

You walk without shoes on the street, and stop at a toy store.

You enter.

It is filled with toys, and a smile is fighting to appear on your face.

It fades as soon as the shopkeeper shouts at you "Witch! Daughter of the demon!"

Of course, when you run home to your Mother, it doesn't get any easier.

She raises her eyebrows as you cry, and she sighs when you are done.

"I should've never had a daughter" she whispers to you bitterly.

Your eyes sting again, but you remain silent, she is your mother. You finally speak up "I am sorry I was born, Mother"

As you watch, she slaps you and yells "Don't embarrass me!"

…

At the tenth day you see it.

You are weak and bleeding from your cheek. And you are just out to get the bread for your starving Mother, when you see a little bedroom stay that says something in another language, though you are not sure, since you can't read.

But, somehow, you _can_ read this.

It says 'Lotus Stay'.

You enter crying, sobbing.

A man comes, and he is beautiful and charming. You just want to be small, so he can't see you. You want to be 'beautiful', so he can love you.

Instead, you are ugly and uncharismatic, and forced to withhold your mother's laments.

"Who are you, beautiful girl?" he asks "You are welcome here"

You smile.

…

You don't know how much time you spend there, maybe days, before a boy walks in.

The Lotus Stay has changed, and is now filled with lights and games.

"Hello," you say to the boy and his two friends "How –?"

Suddenly, he turns.

You gasp.

He is stunning.

He has bright sea-green eyes and wind-blown black hair. He has a regal pose, and is extremely handosome.

"My lord" you bow, but he doesn't see, to notice you at all.

You follow him around all night.

And, when he wants to leave, you follow him out.

Outside, for the first time in weeks.

Your surroundings overwhelm you. There are futuristic machines everywhere. People not afraid of change and progress.

Soon, you have lost the boy.

…

A couple of days later, you are still surviving of garbage food and kind people.

A blond boy approaches you.

He is only eleven, but he looks powerful.

"You're a demigod," he says in surprise, and smiles "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter"

You immediately bow, a bit confused. Wasn't it Zeus? Anyway, he is superior to you, "My Lord"

He laughs "Daughter of who?"

"Hephaestus"

A strange look comes across his face. Suddenly, he's gone. Disappeared. Who –?

What? You don't remember?

…

Two years later, when the orphanage has taken you and you've just figured out the humans don't believe in demons and it's the twenty-first century, a satyr takes you to camp.

It is home. After so many years…

…

You find the boy there.

He is Percy Jackson, and is about fourteen. His best friend's Annabeth (but she's missing), his father is Poseidon, and he loves blue food.

"Hello" you say to him one day, incredibly shy.

"Oh. Hi" he says "Do I know you?"

Your heart breaks.

Were you really that unimpressive that he didn't even see you?

You force a smile "No, I'm Nyssa"

…

In three days, your friendship grows stronger. He is brave and loyal. You are funny and snappy.

"So, how's the search for a quest to search for Annie, going?" you ask one day.

"Still the same. Zoë is going to find Artemis , but _nobody _cares about Annabeth"

You comfort him "Hey, you'll find her"  
…

The next morning, he is gone.

You ask around, worried out of your mind, your thirteenth century weak girl stage coming back to you.

He _can't _ be missing. He just can't.

…

He isn't missing, he just went to find Annie.

Bitterness gills your heart. Is she more important than you are? To him, yes.

You lock yourself in the Hephaestus Cabin, pressing the buttons on every remote. Temperature changes, a smoothie appears, the Leo Cave opens, and a rat comes out of nowhere.

You're just there, looking at the door with anger, until Beckendorf opens it, easily cutting the lock.

He sits next to you, on the bed.

You fall on the bed too, and oyu don't know when you start sobbing.

"Hey," he says, soft "You're my new sister, he can't do this to you. I'll kill him"

Suddenly, your nails dig into his arms "No! I'm –"

"Shut up. Who is he, Nyssa?"

You release him of your death grip, and exit the cabin without answering.

…

He comes back, of course.

You did not expect any less from him.

But…he never knows how you felt those days, sitting quietly on the Hephaestus table, paying with your food, it turning blue because of your desire. He never knows of those nights, the nights you'd open your little Nyssa Cave, being extra-careful not to be caught, and took out the t-shirt he gave to you once after he said –and you quote– "Catch, it is _sacred_!"

You kept it, and you are glad, because it kept your hope alive.

It crashes when you see them.

First, your eyes sting, you stand up from the dining table, you accidentally send some plates to the floor, and smile at him.

He smiles back, but something's different about him…Something new…

And then _she _enters.

Even though you have never seen Annabeth Chase, Percy's descriptions are perfect, and when you see the blonde, her grey eyes focused on only one person, you know it's her.

The person is Percy. And she's staring amazed at his _hair_.

Oh.

Now you see it.

It has a grey streak, a long, really noticeable grey streak.

And she has one too.

You sit back down, and he doesn't even notice it.

…

It's when you are alone with him on the strawberry fields that you just can't take it and your face transforms into a mask of pure agony.

"Nyssa!" he shouts, "Nyssa, what is _wrong_ with you?"

You put on your best poker face "Percy, I –well, I don't think we are cut out to be friends"

Percy's green eyes dig into yours "_Why_?"

You breathe in deeply "You are a great person, but I am no great fighter" –your speech is slowly moving closer to another century, and your eyes sting–"and you are the child of the prophecy" he winces "I, while you battle and share tactics and befriend brave warriors, I, will be here, suffering, worrying, thinking, not able to help you, feeling guilty. And I do not want to inflict myself such pain. I am truly sorry to say this, but we cannot be friends, Perseus"

Tears are on his eyes now "Hey, hey Nyssa." You stand up and start to walk to your Cabin "Nyssa! Nyssa, you're my friend! I don't care where you are!" you start running. Being called a _friend_ is exactly the last thing you want "Nyssa, don't leave me here! Nyssa, is this about Annabeth?"

Something in you wants to throw up, to just punch him in the face and yell at him. Because, really, how can he be so blind?

You don't even stop, though, because tears are falling now, and you just don't want to waste them on him.

"Nyssa!" he yells one last time before you stop to hear him.

He hasn't even bothered to chase you.

When you enter your Cabin, sobbing, you find Beckendorf there, a knowing glint in his eyes.

You bite your lip.

"Come here" he says, and you step into his arms, wishing with all your being that it were another's.

…

The Labyrinth.

He intends to go there.

Putting aside your differences, you knock on his Cabin door one day.

"Grover, I wasn't expecting you this so–" he stops when he sees you. His eyes harden "What do _you_ want?"

His tone is as cold as ice, but you do not tremble or sob. You have made a promise to yourself.

"You can't go to the Labyrinth."

He closes his Cabin door, stepping out "You know, I only take advices from my friends"

You snap. "Then why do you take advice from Annabeth?"

He blinks surprised.

You smile sadly and shake your head, eyes stinging " She's _obviously_ so much _more_ than a friend"

And you just turn and walk away, hoping he takes you seriously and doesn't go.

…

He ignores you, as usual, and goes in.

For weeks, you wait for him, determined not to panic.

But…

_But_. Oh, it's just so _hard_.

You don't sleep at the third day, convinced that he would've come back by now.

After a few weeks of not sleeping, of barely eating, and of cursing at nights, _she_ comes back.

But not him.

She seems devastated, her cheeks red of something you recognize, her face covered with tears.

"Where is he?" you whisper to her, and she bites her lip.

"He– He told me that I should run. Save myself"

Rage fills you. Your face, normally calm and only barely bothered, even though your inside was as rotten as hell, converts into a mask of fury.

You grab her by the shoulders, not caring the others are staring at you.

And you whisper-yell to her "I – _I _would not have run"

You just go then, you're finished.

"See" says a voice you only know too well "Nobody likes ugliness and hard work. They want stupid people and pretty faces."

"You're right, Mother"

…

You're the first to see him come back.

He comes from the lake, brave and powerful, his face fierce.

But you're angry with him, angry with everybody, so you don't say a thing.

When Annie hugs him, you regret it, but don't really mind.

Really, you're not his.

…

Gradually, you start to heal.

The Battle of the Labyrinth makes your senses go full-mode in the battle.

You fight extraordinarily well, besting Annabeth and Percy together.

It's a miracle.

You kill monsters at the right, decapitate monster at the left, cut monsters who are charging at you, and stab the ones behind you.

You are wild, free, rebellious.

At one point, you see a hellhound attacking Perseus.

You kill it without thinking, and continue, but you can hear him say it "Thanks Anna– _Nyssa?"_

The incredulity in his voice makes it all worthwhile.

You have impressed him.

"Nyssa!" shouts Beckendorf, and then an axe hilt hits you in the head.

Black.

…

You wake up three months later.

You don't know that yet, but you wake up cold, weak, without a breath, and sea-green is all around you.

"_Percy_" you breathe, and, before you know it, he is kissing you, and you are taking shaky breaths and laughing.

He pulls away, shakes his head, and looks at you "This can never happen again"

He turns away, leaving you alone in the infirmary.

A tear falls onto your lap, your dull eyes trailing after him, desperate to call his name, but too proud to do so.

"Percy…" you mutter.

…

"Where is Beckendorf, Percy?" says Silena, and you freeze.

No, it can't be. Beckendorf is alive. He _is_.

As you watch, Percy looks at you in the eye, and shakes his head.

Silena makes a choking sound, but you just stand there.

Beckendorf: dead.

Percy: with _her_.

"Oh" you say "Oh"

…

A monster holds his axe over you.

You quickly roll away and stab him with your sword.

He disappears in a pool of dust, and pick your sword up.

"Will!" you shout as Will Solace is cornered.

You throw a knife at the monster.

He falls, and turns to dust.

"Thanks, Nyssa!" Will says.

You nod.

A snake-woman sneaks up on Annabeth.

You quickly kill it.

The daughter of Athena smiles at you, and squeezes your shoulder.

_What?_

You continue fighting, and fighting, till Kronos appears.

You stand your ground when he scares away everyone else.

"Nyssa" he says to you, and you freeze "Daughter of Hephaestus. Thirteenth century. Hmmm… Lovesick? Yes, yes. Would you care to join my army?"

As everyone watches, and some people spit "Lovesick?", you move up to Kronos, almost enchanted…

…and dig your sword in his stomach.

Kronos's eyes widen, and the monster quickly surround you.

Kronos is wounded, and at least you'll die happy.

But Percy Jackson fights next to you, brave and tall, and you kill them all.

He smiles at you, but you simply turn back.

…

The war is won.

And he is happy.

And you are not.

But, really, _who cares, Nyssa?_

…

Missing.

But, _who cares, Nyssa?_

…

Found.

But, _who cares, Nyssa?_

…

Really, who _does_?

Maybe nobody, but you thought (you _hoped_) he would be different.

"Are you alright, Nyssa?" asks Leo, worried.

You smile "Sure, fireboy" your eyes look lost in the distance "I'm perfectly fine"

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! It was long! And give me IDEAS!**

**-Read and Review**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	17. Aphrodite

**Hi! Here you go: a chapter! Sorry for taking so long, we had exams this two weeks, but I promise you I'll do my best and keep writing now. Anyway, my story abou the boys liking Annabeth is _on the internet_. You can find it on my profile or on search, it's called: Her Tragedies. First chapter is Octavian. The Jason one will appear later on. Anyway, Aphrodite is one of the most popular options you gave me, and I had a hard time thinking about how to make it all _happen_. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Aphrodite

**Read the Author's Note. I know you didn't.**

In the first live, he is the most handsome.

He has brown hair, as chocolate, and beautiful grey eyes.

He is only sixteen, but he is fighting for Helen.

You approach him, batting your eyelashes and looking stunning in your white dress.

"Oh, my dear demigod, bow to the goddess of Love"

Epiro smiles and bows, his lips touching the cold marble floor "My lady Aphrodite"

You smile, and raise his head with your hands "You are handsome, my demigod. Who is your Olympian parent?"

"Athena, my lady. I am a mere thinker"

You show him your white teeth and shake your head "You are a work of art, you shall not fight."

"I shall, my lady. I shall fight"

And he marches into battle, handsome face proud.

…

You run down from Olympus, tears on your perfect face and look at him. He has a big wound on his stomach, so big and swollen it is impossible he'll survive.

But you give him ambrosia, your lips in a tight line, and he recovers, choking and breathing shakily, but alive.

"Oh, my prince! My dearest mortal!" you say and kiss him on the lips.

He quickly kisses you back, and outs his arms around your head, deepening the kiss.

You are on top of him now, caressing his cheek while you kiss, but he pulls away, an expression full of wonder on his handsome face.

"My love, my lady" he mutters, and he kisses your front, before standing up and returning to battle.

You bite your lip to stop the tears from falling.

…

The war ends and Helen is with Paris, just as you planned.

You visit him.

He opens his arms when he sees you, and you simply kiss him furiously, with a smile on your lips.

He is beautiful.

"Oh, Epiro, my lovely Epiro"

He just smiles in return.

…

Two months after, you are pregnant with Epiro's child.

It seems too good to be true, and you instantly stop visiting.

For nine months. Nice horrible months in which you are scared he will not want your child.

When the little baby boy is born, with chocolate brown eyes and his same hair, apart from the grace of all his movements and smiles, even when being a baby, you visit him.

He has another woman with him now, and he seems happy.

She has black hair, and sea-green eyes, apart from a smile that lights up the whole world.

She laughs as he kisses her, and you finally realize: you're a goddess, and he was only with you because he couldn't deny your affection.

Tears stream down your face, and Eros, your little boy, looks at you with worry, touching your cheek.

You turn away from that house, baby in your arms.

…

You turn Eros into a god, and you order him to spy on them.

He does, and he brings back interesting information.

The woman's name is Altea, and she is the daughter of Poseidon. She is a very powerful demigod with a charming smile.

She was pregnant around the same time as you, and they have a child, Casiopea, that is as sweet as the nicest of them all.

You just nod to Eros and kiss him on the cheek.

…

When he is sixty, he has ten sons and three daughters: Casiopea, Castalia, Cloe, Apeles, Arseny, Basilio, Damaso, Diodoro, Dorian, Eustaquio, Fedro, Hipacio and Hipolita.

And you have Eros, who will never know who his father is.

…

You visit him when he is dying, at the age of sixty-three.

He has a tired face, but he has saved his wife from some thieves.

You appear in a pool of light, golden hair and emerald eyes, with the same green dress you wore the first time you saw him.

"Goodbye, Epiro. I will remember you" you mutter, Altea staring at you in shock, on her knees and bowing.

…

He chooses Rebirth.

…

In the second life, he is the most noble.

He is called Telemak, and is a traveler.

He is the son of Hermes, with blond hair and brown eyes, and you think is ironic. He was killed by a thief, and now he is the son of The thief.

He is a mere child when you first visit him.

Telemak looks at you with a puzzled face "Oh, my lady. Are you lost?"

You shake your head, smiling "No, my child, I am Aphrodite"

Telemak giggles "My dad is Hermes" he says, makes a pause, then says "Will you say hello to him from me?"

You shake your head, this time sadly "Your father will make contact with you soon enough, do not fear, Telemak"

And you vanish into a pool of light.

…

You visit him for the second time when he is seventeen.

You appear in the same dress you appeared to Epiro, and smile at him.

He has now muscular arms, and a charming smile. You have heard rumors he has won over the heart of May, a beautiful greek girl, but you choose to ignore them.

"My dear Telemak" you bow.

Telemak kisses your feet "It is me who should be bowing, my lady Aphrodite. I have thought of my encounter with you when I was a child every day."

You are stupidly pleased with that information, and you raise his head with your hands "You are a demigod different from the others, my dear Telemak. Perhaps, you will not have such a dark fate as the least fortunate"

He kisses your hand, and you almost giggle with delight.

He asks "What do you want of me?"

"Just your time, demigod. Just your time"

You spend all your days like that, walking with him through the greek streets, flirting occasionally, holding hands, when you think he will not oppose you. You live without a worry in the world, with him. You think, maybe your fate with Telemak will not be as horrible as your fate with Epiro was.

You are so wrong.

…

One day, you are at a fruit shop.

Moved by how close you are becoming, you put a strawberry to his lips.

He is surprised, but eats it non-the-less.

You kiss him.

His lips. Oh, his lips. It has been so long since you have tasted your soulmate's lips.

They're different from Epiro's, his kisses taste like sugar. Sweet, soft and unique.

But he pulls away almost immediately.

"I am sorry, milady" he says before running away.

You just stand there, petrified, watching his silhouette disappear.

When you are sure the people are not looking your way, you break down in sobs, and fall to the ground, utterly brokenhearted.

…

It is months before you are able to see him again.

He is now with May, a girl with beautiful brown hair and dark eyes.

Daughter of Hades.

She is, instead of depressed and lonely, a charming woman with a sense of humor.

"Hello, my lady Aphrodite" she salutes you when you see her, shopping alone

You glare at her, determined not to let it happen like Altea.

"Telemak is my lover, mortal"

May's eye bulge "Excuse me?"

"I _said_, Telemak is my mortal affair, and you'd do well to stay clear from him"

May's eyes look glassy, as if filling with tears, and you see Telemak coming to get her, smiling.

To prove your point, you walk up to him, and kiss him.

He looks dazed, then stares at you and May "May? Are there two of you now?"

The words are like a punch in the gut for you.

You are the impersonification of desire, and he sees what he loves in a woman. Seeing _two_ Mays, means she is his desire. His happiness.

Your eyes sting. You change into a girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes with tanned skin.

You slap him. Hard. "You miserable demigod!" you shout, and disappear.

…

"Eros" you sob "Eros, my darling, he hates me"

Your laments can be heard all over Olympus, and you sob and cry and, well, continue being miserable.

You vow to yourself never to visit him again.

…

You break the vow at his funeral.

He has died at the age of seventy, from a disease that was incurable.

May, now old and wrinkled, cries at his grave, and prays to her father to _please_ take care of the son of Hermes.

You pass her without a glance.

His body is in a golden coffin.

Only one tear escapes your eye, and then you open the coffin.

His eyes are closed, and his former blond hair is nearly white.

You plant a small kiss on his lips, before you disappear again.

May just watches, sobbing.

…

He opts for rebirth again.

…

In his final life, he is the most loyal.

He has waited for rebirth many years, far longer than with the second life, probably living with May in Elysium.

He is born in the form of Perseus, a son of Poseidon.

The weight of the Prophecy is on him, and you feel bad for him, knowing he'll die at the age of sixteen, one way or another.

When he is born, you are the third to know, only Sally Jackson and Poseidon have the knowledge before you.

You decide to be different with him, in this third life, and you visit him only hours after he is born.

You enter Sally's house, being careful not to wake the poor woman.

And there he is.

There's a wisp of black hair on his head, and sea-green eyes look at everything with wonder.

"Hello Epiro. Telemak. Perseus" you say, tears in your beautiful violet eyes.

You kneel in front of his cradle, and whisper him a lullaby.

Suddenly, the door creaks. You quickly disappear.

…

He is twelve. Oh, not even a teenager.

You take the form of a girl from his class, Sarah Hart, and watch him from far away.

"Hey Percy" is the only thing you have ever said to him in this form.

You are frightened when he first encounters a fury. Frightened for him, for your Epiro, who was so much like you, for Telemak, who loved his My so much he didn't fall for a goddess' charm. And for Perseus, who is a hero.

It is a sad day for you when he is taken to camp, without even knowing what's awaiting him.

You camouflage yourself as Theresa, a 'daughter of Aphrodite', and watch him from there.

But, soon, he's on his quest.

You feel hopeless, and useless. You need to help your love, even thought he is a mere child.

Ares takes you to that park, after you have expressed your distaste for water (Altea).

You leave your scarf.

You feel magic when someone touches it, but, suddenly, sitting on the Aphrodite Cabin, you feel something, deep inside you…

He's touching your scarf.

You giggle with delight, but, as soon as the sensation came, it leaves.

…

He is only thirteen when he is forced to suffer through the Sea of Monsters.

You don't want to leave him alone to that destiny, but you are powerless in those seas.

As powerless as ever.

…

It feels good to interfere, you think as Ares lets him into the limousine.

You smile, hesitantly "Ah, there you are, Percy. I am Aphrodite"

He says something very different than Epiro or Telemak when he talks "Um uh gah"

You smile again "Aren´t you sweet. Hold this, please" you say as you pass him the mirror.

It's all so very different. It's as if this third life is completely different from the first two. But you like him, he's adorable. And, though you love him with romantic love, you mostly wish for him to be happy. You are tired of breaking your heart over and over again.

"Do you know why you're here?" you ask.

"I…I don't know," he says.

"Oh, dear" you force the words out "Still in denial?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Well then, why are you on this quest?" you ask

"Artemis has been captured!"

You roll your eyes, but your heart is breaking in two, to a _fourteen-year-old_.

"Oh, Artemis. _Please_. Talk about a hopeless case. I mean, if they were going to kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful, don't you think?" you're shocked at yourself, that you can talk like you're goddess and demigod, not lover to lover. It must be the age "I pity the poor dears who have to imprison Artemis. Bo-ring!"

"But she was chasing a monster. A really, really bad monster. We have to find it!" he protests.

You make him hold the mirror higher, so he won't see you hurting "Always some monster. But my dear Percy, that is why the _others_ are on this quest. I'm more interested in _you_."

"Annabeth is in trouble"

You beam, but, really, you want to smile sadly and say "Yes. Altea and May all over again."

"Exactly!" you say instead

"I have to help her, I've been having these dreams" he says.

"Ah, you even dream about her! That's so _cute_!"

"No! I mean…that's not what I meant" he tries to defend himself, but you know. Oh, you _know_.

"Tsk, tsk. Percy, I'm on your side. I'm the reason you're here, after all"

He stares at you, and suddenly you feel weaker.

"What?"

You try to sound normal "The poisoned T-shirt the Stoll brothers gave Phoebe. Did you think that was an accident? Sending Blackjack to find you? Helping you sneak out of camp?" the words rush out of your mouth.

"_You _ did that?"

You want to laugh. Is he really so oblivious, can't he see you're about to collapse?

"Of course! Because really, how boring these Hunters are! A quest for some monster, blah blah blah. But a quest for true love –"

"Wait a second, I never said –"

You stop him before he can break your heart in a thousand pieces, or give you hope. One or the other."Oh, my dear. You don't need to say it. You _do_ know Annabeth was close to joining the Hunters, don't you?"

He blushes. He's so cute "I wasn't sure –"

"She was about to throw her life away! And you, my dear, you can save her from that" _Help, Epiro, kiss me Telemak. Touch me Perseus. _"It's so romantic!"

"Uh…"

"Oh put the mirror down, I look fine"

He does, and you feel so in love for his cuteness and just him.

"Now listen, Percy. The Hunters are your enemies. Forget them and Artemis and the monster. That's not important. You just concentrate on finding and saving Annabeth"

"Do you know where she is?"

Doesn't he _know_ how you are feeling?

"No, no. I leave the details to you. But it's been ages since we've had a good tragic love story"

"Whoa, first of all, I never said anything about love. And second, what's up with _tragic_?"

"Love conquers all" you whisper "Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come between them?"  
"Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?"

_Yes, my darling. You fought for Helen, remember? My dear Epiro._

"Pfft. That's not the point. Follow your heart.

"But…I don't know where it's going. My heart, I mean."

You smile. He is so different from his other lives "Not knowing is half the fun. Exquisitely painful, isn't it? Not being sure who you love and who loves you? Oh, you kids! It's so cute I'm going to cry!"

"No, no. Don't do that"

You're feeling faint. Can't he just stop torturing you? "And don't you worry. I'm not going to let this be easy and boring for you. Anguish. Indecision. Oh, you just wait"

You had to let yourself get _some_ revenge.

"That's really okay. Don't go to any trouble."

"You're _so _cute. I wish all my daughters could break the heart of a boy as nice as you" you're close to crying, and you know he can see it "Now, you'd better go. And do be careful in my husband's territory. Don't take anything. He is awfully fussy about his trinkets and trash."

"What? You mean Hepheastus?"

But Ares takes him away.

…

Hera forbids you from interfering in the Labyrinth, though you're sure she's having fun with Perseus.

…

After the war, Hera talks to you about her plan.

You order her to leave the memory of Annabeth in his brain. You just can't bear the thought of him without her.

She agrees.

…

You think about Perseus. You think about him. His scent, his lips, Annabeth, his smile…

And, suddenly, you're on his bunk in the Fifth Cohort.

He's sleeping, peacefully, and you can't resist but to kiss his lips...

It's a goodbye kiss

(Because he is Annabeth's, and you...you are his guardian angel)

* * *

**Okay! So...Violet Fier made a story about the guys too. She's one of my readers. If you want, you can check it out, it's called Gray and Gold. I read it and, it's not me. I write a different story altogether, but maybe you'll like Violet Fier's kind of different writing style better. **

**Give me options, guys! I need 'em!**

**Please review this story,and take your time on Her Tragedies. It means a lot to me.**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**

**P.S. I have received some reviews saying 'your stories are amazing' 'looking forward for the next best chapter' or something like that. I just wanted to say: thank you. You reviewers are amazing. And your reviews make me write. I love y'all. (Sorry, got a bad case of Jeb from The Host). ChocolateIsMyDoom is out.**


	18. Nancy

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! It's just, Her Tragedies is hard to keep going if I have you guys too. Anyway, I beg for your frogiveness. I hope you like this chapter. It's about a mortal, so it was fun to write...**

* * *

**Nancy Bobofit (Mortal. Daughter of Jane Bobofit and Marcus Bobofit)**

Your life was miserable.

You had a daily routine that got worse and worse every day.

First, wake up because of your nightmares. Normally, it would be your mother, screaming while Howard beat her. Other times it would be Howard, laughing at you.

And there were times when it was you, a knife in your hand, killing Howard.

The judge hadn't pressed charges, they hadn't forced you to do anything at all, mostly because it was in self-defense. After all, he had killed your mother before going to get you.

They had shipped you to this horrible school, New York School of Troubled Children, in which you had had to ignore the pitying looks, the fear in their eyes because you had killed someone.

But you never felt regret. After all, It was him or you.

When you were ten, the teacher snapped at you because of something you said.

You screamed in rage and slapped her around and cried because she had _insulted you_. How could she? After all Howard had done to you, how could she even say a harsh word to you?

Eventually, you figured out you were wrong to do that, but it was too late. You had to go to another place, another school, farther and farther away from your home.

When you were eleven you went to Saint Joseph's, and you thought you were cool there, no more fights, stay out of trouble, spend some time with your aunt yes, yes she loved you very much and couldn't be with you.

But then a new student had come in. He was Howard's nephew.

You had screamed and kicked and ran and cried, and the boy just stood there, saying "I'm not like him, I don't mean to hurt you, Nancy, I want to be your friend."

You had calmed down, eventually, and he had smiled and offered his hand.

You, innocent and ignorant, had taken it, too lonely to refuse a friend.

Robert, as you later learned it was his name, slapped you. Hard.

Next school.

…

You had ended up in Yancy Academy, miserable.

Second to waking up, you had to get dressed for school, take care at brushing your teeth because hey, braces are not nice, and then start history on Mondays, math on Fridays, and English in all other days. Except on Thursday. ON Thursday you had poetry, and you loved poetry.

But there was something about this school. Something different from the two others.

That something was _him_.

He was perfect.

He had the most beautiful hair, the most gorgeous sea-green eyes, the soft, tanned skin, the smile that made girls melt, and the power in him to rebel.

You hated him.

It was just, he was everything you weren't.

Okay, so he had no dad, but he had a wonderful mom. Everyone knew that. He was beautiful, which you will never be. He actually had a side of him that you wanted to like.

And he was so, so, amazing.

You made his life miserable too, of course.

Nobody could be happy.

…

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asks, voice tired "Why can't we just be friends, Nancy? What have I ever done to you?"

_Exist_, you think with hot jealousy and anger, "You're pathetic, Jackson."  
He sighs, sits on the floor, and says "What has _Grover_ ever done to you?"

You can't think about Grover, or you'll start crying.

He's just a nice guy, but you just can't stand it that he practically lives to make Percy happy, to be his best friend.

You don't have any best friend. Why should he?

"He's a moron" you say, a wicked smile on your face.

He just sighs and turns away, walking towards his dorm, exhausted.

…

The next time he confronts you, he's not that tired.

In fact, he seems as he has all the energy in the world.

He spits on the ground "Let's end this, Bobofit"

"Okay" is your lame response.

"Okay?" he asks, a bit confused.

"Okay," you answer, rolling your eyes (*) "Let's end this"

He punches you.

You cry out in pain, gasping, and holding your side. "What the heck, Jackson? Are you aiming for the kill?"

Your voice is filled with tears. You hope he doesn't notice that. Somehow, you don't want him to see you at your worst.

But he must know, he must know Howard treated you this way.

You punch him in the face, and he recoils, surprised you actually hit him.

"Little piece of –" you start, tears in your eyes.

The teaches breaks the fight and grounds you that day.

…

The Museum incident is completely weird.

When he punches you, you fall on your side, on you left side. A place in which Howard hit you.

You scream, although you're not sure he hears. He doesn't care about you at all, does he? So full of himself for hitting a person.

You never meant to hit him, just to tease him, maybe insult him, but never physical violence. You know how it's like to feel the pain _everywhere_…

"Die!" you whisper silently, whimpering, but already standing up.

"I hate you" you murmur.

But a part of you, a big part of you, does not hate him. In fact, it's like it's more disappointed that anything else.

…

When he's gone for Summer break, you sob, loud, ugly, gross sobbing.

You stand there, in your dorm, crying, ignoring your roommate Sarah, who looks a bit baffled.

After all, why should you be sad? You're getting rid of Percy Jackson, and you're going home.

She doesn't know you can feel like a part of your heart is gone with him and you have no home to return to.

…

"Hi, Aunt Mary" you say, little, young, on her doorstep.

"Hello" is her only answer as she opens the door, "Don't eat anything. It's all for José. I met him last night, you see…"

You tune out, go to your bedroom, and weep.

Why is life so freaking hard? Why can't it be follow the butterflies? You think, as a Harry Potter reference.

You like Harry. His mom and dad are gone, but he's a hero. He has friends, a girlfriend, a _family_.

You wish you could be more like him: powerful, fearless, loved.

But of course, that's only for people like Percy Jackson.

…

You run into him one day, and you just stand there.

He's even more gorgeous that he once was. And you, with fourteen, can't believe what you're seeing.

He's wearing an orange T-shirt that says 'Camp Half-Blood', and has a Pegasus under it.

"Percy…Jackson?" you squeak, not believing what you're seeing.

He looks at you in surprise, and you know why.

It's been only two years, but you've changed.

Your red hair is glossy and beautiful, falling all over your shoulders and reaching your waist. Your green eyes are emerald and beautiful. Your teeth are perfect, and are now free of the braces. You are skinny and have good curves, you're wearing the latest fashion.

Aunt Mary died. You're with Uncle Jeb now, and he's so nice.  
"No way." He says "Nancy Bobofit?"

You smirk, but suddenly you want to throw yourself in his arms. It' been a long time since you have hugged anyone. And you need it. Because, even though your bullying has ended, the nightmares have not.

"I just can't stop meeting redheads, can't I?" he wonders, and suddenly you sob.

It's just, you really _are_ broken.

He looks worried, and he awkwardly advances towards you "Hey. It's okay, Nancy. What's wrong?"

You shake your head, sitting on the floor.

"I've missed you" you suddenly say, and it surprises both of you.

"You've _missed _me?" he asks, standing up "You used to be a horrible person to me"

"You _hit_ me!" you yell, not caring if other people might hear you "You hit me," you whisper.

He looks completely confused "Nancy, you hit me too"

"Howard hit me!" you cry out, desperate to tell someone, _anyone_.

He recoils "Is Howard your boyfriend?"

"No!" you shout, suddenly very, very, angry. What is it with you, that you can never be a nice person to him? "He was my stepfather!"

Percy's expression darkens, and he sits next to you "Hey, hey, Nancy. Nancy don't cry. Nancy, I had a stepfather too"

You kiss him.

It's so sudden, he seems completely taken by surprise, but he kisses you back for a few seconds, before realizing what he's doing and pulling way.

"I have to go"

He disappears.

…

"Do you like this dress?" the girl asks you, holding a beautiful blue dress with a too short skirt.

"No, thank you. I've told you, I'm here for the Jemima Mathies wedding." You say politely.

The girl sighs "Okay. So…who are you? Maid of honor? Friend? Family? Bride maid?"

"Maid of honor" you say curtly "I'm her cousin."

"Okay" the girl says, "You'll have to excuse us, we've been very busy with the Chase-Jackson wedding."

"Chase-Jackson?" you ask "What a funny name to make the wedding dress reservation and planning."

The girl smiles, and you realize, she's only in her teens. Probably just a genius for clothes "Yes. Mister Percy Jackson is so silly sometimes."

You freeze "Did you just say Percy Jackson?"

The girl looks perplexed "Yes, he's right there with Miss Grace, helping her with the wedding cake."

You look and sure enough, there he is.

Percy is wearing some jeans and a shirt. But he looks so young. He's your age. He must be not older that twenty three. He must really love this Miss Chase.

"I'll be there in a minute to help with the guests" you say, distracted, and you go over there.

Seating with him is a girl in her teens, probably no older that sixteen, with spiky black hair and hunting clothes. She's smirking, and you guess it's 'Miss Grace'.

"Percy?" you ask, a bit afraid.

He looks at you and his eyes widen "Nancy Bobofit?" he asks with a tired smile "Hello. This is Thalia Grace, my cousin."

The girl smiles and waves.

"So long, no see," you say, trying to start the conversation.

"Yeah. I'm getting married. Who would've thought, eh?"

Suddenly, a girl with gorgeous blonde hair in a dress comes.

She's so amazingly beautiful, you know this is the Chase girl.

"Are you getting married?" Percy's question snaps you back to reality, brings you out of the state of depression you were entering.

"No" you say, and feel like a loser "My cousin's wedding.

"Percy?" the blonde beauty asks "Has Leo come? I _told _him to be here at twelve. Arrg!"

Percy laughs "Cool down. Hey, Annabeth, this is Nancy, came to Yancy Academy with me when we were _twelve_."

You smile politely, and the girl does so too. But you see no jealousy in her eyes, She is completely sure that Percy loves her.

You start to break a little. "Okay. Nice seeing you"

…

Your tears make your vision blurred, and you're a bit concerned for your safety as you're driving, but you just want to run away.

Annabeth Chase is amazing. You, even though you blossomed, are no one compared to her. And Thalia Grace? His cousin? Even she is better than you.

And he's so sweet. He's forgiven the kiss, and the bullying, and the crying.

He's so –

BAM!

The car slides. It bumps into you.

You cry out, in pain.

It suddenly throws you off the road, into the street, and you are thrown.

Flying. Flying so high you can touch the stars.

You cry out as the impact knocks the wind out of you, but does not kill you. Though you are pretty sure you've broken your leg. A trail of blood enter your vision, and you start crying.

You don't want to die.

The car, that is driven by a _monster _with three heads, reverses, only to hit you again.

You yell of pure pain when it hits you and you just can't breathe.

You see Percy, with a _sword_ in his hand, running towards the car, and you scream "No! PERCY, NO!"

He looks at you and his eyes widen. He looks like he's seen a ghost. All the blood drains from his face.

Annabeth is there too, a knife in her hand, jumping and dodging the car, but you know it's only matter of time before it hits her.

You get out of your vehicle hitting the door, that flies open.

You can't move your right leg, but you crawl out of your seat and unbuckle your seat belt.

Thalia, that is also there, runs to you in panic.

"Hey, girl. Nancy, it's all going to be okay. You're going to be okay."  
You whimper because your leg hurts so much, and you just can't think straight.

Suddenly, Thalia leaves, fighting with a bow and arrow, screaming and trying to stop the car.

You crawl all you can to get out of there. The only thought on your mind is 'Percy'.

You stand on the street, and a woman starts to help you, but the car kills her, throwing itself with incredible force at her.

You start crying.

You don't want to die.

You see Annabeth, fearless, running to help you, tears in her grey eyes.

Beautiful grey eyes.

She stands there, and, suddenly, she doesn't move.

The car starts and goes in her direction. She doesn't move.

What is she _doing_?

Then, you see. Her leg is caught in one piece of debris from the shop your car ran into.

You slowly feel your leg returning to you. It's not as swollen as before. You don't know why, but it's almost as if it's healing itself. Giving you energy to continue.

You see a bottle full of liquid that dropped of Thalia's backpack and, dying of thirst and realizing it know, drink it.

Thalia sees you and shouts "No!" but it's too late.

It tastes like Percy's lips.

You drain the bottle, and suddenly you feel partly recovered.

It all happens in a millisecond.

Suddenly, the truck driven by a three headed monster is free of all the buildings and debris and can get out. Annabeth is shouting at Percy to help her, but he is occupied with a giant monster that doesn't smell good, and can't hear you.

You don't even hesitate.

You run. You run like hell.

You reach Annabeth in seconds, and she's urging you to run, to let her die, to save yourself because the car is getting closer and she can't survive.

You slowly but surely get her foot out of the pieces of building you have destroyed, with a gentleness you didn't know you possessed. You proceed to help her leg.

But, suddenly, the car is only a foot away from you.

You throw her. You throw Annabeth Chase out of there.

You have gained a strength you didn't know you had, and when you throw the girl like she is made of plastic, you don't feel tired.

But a second after you're exhausted.

"Tell him I love–"you start to say run to Annabeth, but the car hits you.

You fall face-first into the point of building, dying instantly.

…

She is crying, she is crying and sobbing and saying "She saved me, she saved me."

Percy puts his arm around Annabeth, but he too feels horrible as he stands over the coffin in which Nancy Bobofit will rest.

They defeated the Hydra easily after her car had been destroyed, but there was no saving the girl who has given her life for Annabeth. She has communicated Percy that the girl loved him, and he is secretly guilty of meeting her. After all, after finding out the horrible story about the evil stepfather she killed, he feels like a piece of crap for hitting her.

And, in the end, she gave her life because of Annabeth. Because he wanted him to be happy with her.

So he sobs. He sobs and cries like a small child, Annabeth doing the same.

* * *

**(*) Yes, tFIOS readers, I meant to make you cry.**

**Anyway, I hope you've liked it! It was so hard! Give me options, I'm running out of ideas. How do you guys feel about making this story 25 or 30 chapters more or less? huh? Give me opinions! Talk to me! And, if this story isn't finished by then, I will make you a 7th of May special (Son of Sobek) and a 31st of May Special (House of Hades cover and sneak peak.)**

**Review, follow, favorite, do your thing!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**

**P.S. I love you all!**


	19. Gwen

**Oh my gods! I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating! Blame it on Tumblr :) I thought you deserved a loooooooooong chapter, so here you go, the longest chapter in this story :) And it's also a gift for the House of Hades Cover and future sneak peak on the 18th. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Gwen Tyrany (half-blood. Daughter of Marie Tyrany and (secret))**

As you laugh at Martha's joke, she suddenly looks terrified.

"What?" you ask, a smile still on your face. Martha, who is five years older and your friend, can sometimes be so freaky. Sure, she's twelve years old, but you have your own room, not like her, who lives in some sort of camp.

"Gwen," she says, and her green eyes shine. She's so pretty. A boy who's eight wanted to marry her yesterday. "Gwen, you need to run."

"What?" now you're scared. Surely Martha wasn't worried that someone in the park would harm them. You're house was a in the street in front of it!

"Gwen, I'm sorry. But you need to run." Suddenly Martha's crying, and you're worried, but she shouts "Run!" and you do. You do because you're afraid. When you reach the door to your house, you turn, and there, is Martha, a _sword_ in her hand, fighting a giant dog.

"Martha!" you call, horribly frightened "Martha, come here!"

But, as you watch, the horrible dog bites Martha on the leg, and you cry out.

Martha is now limping, but when you try to run to her, she shouts at you to warn your mother, to tell her _they_'ve found her.

And you run, because, after all, what can you do to help Martha? You're not strong, and that dog is huge.

You find your mother in the kitchen, and she smiles when she sees you, but her smile disappears as soon as she sees you panting and crying.

"What happened? Where's Martha?"

"She said to tell you they've found her," you gasp

You've never seen your mother move so fast. In a fraction of a second, she too is holding a sword, and she's running downstairs, shouting at you to stay inside the house, running like never before to reach Martha, you guess.

So you curl up in a ball against the wall, hugging your knees, and wait.

It takes an hour before you're tired of waiting.

You run downstairs, calling your mother's name because, heck, where _is _she? And then you see it.

The dog, the giant, huge dog, standing, its fangs bare, and you see golden dust all over the floor. There are no people in the park now.

And your mom is with Martha, and they're…lying on the floor? Sleeping?

But Martha's sword is close to you, and because the monster is watching you with something like hunger, you take it, scared.

It's definitely too heavy for you, but you manage to hold it when you rest your back against a tree.

And then the monster just starts running towards you.

You cry out, but you can't get up. The sword's too heavy, and your foot is stuck on a tree branch.

You start crying. And soon the dog is almost on you.

With a final effort, you lift up the sword as much as you can.

And, suddenly, golden dust rains on you, like glitter.

"What?" you say, confused.

But you want to go to Martha and mom because, after all, the dog could be back at any second. You drop the sword and manage to get your foot out of the big hole, and then you run to your mom and your friend.

As you get there, you call their names, but they don't stand up. You accidently step on your mom's toe, and she gasps.

And you see the blood. Lots of it, all over Martha and mom.

"Mom?" you whisper, scared, because Martha isn't moving.

Your mother whispers, and you hear it just barely "More came, sweetie. Gwen, there were hundreds of monsters, and…Martha's going to sleep for a long, long time, okay? And I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep for a long time too. Gwen, you have to go to the park next to the woods, okay? The one we go all Sundays, and wait. A nice she-wolf will help you. Don't e afraid. Tell her what happened, okay? Tell her we went to sleep fighting, Martha and me, okay? Listen to the she-wolf, she can talk. She's magic, okay? Don't tell anyone about Martha and me sleeping, okay, Gwen? You just go to the she-wolf, don't even bring any clothes or anything, don't talk to anyone," her eyelids fluttered, "I'm really proud of you for killing the hellhound. Tell that to the she-wolf, too, okay? Her name's Lupa…I love you, baby…"  
And no more words came out of your mother's lips.

"Mom?" you whisper, but she's sleeping now.

In a daze, half crying, you go to the park near the woods, and you wait.

At nighttime the she-wolf comes, and you tell her everything.

You think you may have seen her smile.

"Come with us, Gwen Tyrany."

And you do.

…

It takes you about twelve months to finish the training.

During those twelve months, Lupa teaches you about your true heritage.

"Your father was a god, Gwen. A roman deity. Monsters like the ones who attacked and sent your mother and friend to the Underworld, they're all alive."  
As she explains how monsters reform, how the roman gods live and rarely visit people like you, demigods, she explains of your mother's passing.

First, you cry, but Lupa's steely gaze tells you that the weak won't go to the home for demigods, and you can't fail Lupa. She was impressed with the hellhound killing you did, and you got a chance to dream of a future with other people like you. People who can't read, who also can't do what their mother's tells them because they can't stay still. And you realize, without your mother or Martha, you don't have anywhere else to live except this home.

So you stop crying, and you learn to trust your instincts, to look after yourself, to be as sharp as a wolf, to live with Lupa's wolfs. In twelve months, when you're already eight, Lupa nods at you and says "It's time for you to leave us. You should mention Martha Regi's name when you find your destination."

"Um, which way should I go?" you ask, feeling excited and sad at the same time.

"Trust your instincts," is the only answer you get.

So you do.

…

As you head south, you pass a school, and suddenly you feel the longing for being a little girl again, just like before mom and Martha got killed.

"I know that look," says a boy "and you would _not_ want to go to this school."

He's got black hair and pretty sea green eyes. He looks to be your age, maybe a bit younger. You smile. It's the first kid you've encountered in so many time…

"I'm sure it's not so bad." You say, trying to be optimistic. School sounds great compared to roman gods and monsters.

The boy huffs "It is. Look, I'm Percy, by the way, and this school is madness. I'm telling you, the kids here are really mean."

You laugh, because you're eight and you know nasty. "You wouldn't believe what mean really is."

The boy just smiles, dimples in his cheeks "Do you live here? Where are your parents?"

"I don't live here. My parents aren't around." You say, avoiding the truth like it could hurt you.

"Well, since you seem so sad: here, take one," the boy says, and hands you some candy.

"Thanks," your eyes sting. This is the first act of pure kindness you've seen in a good while.

And the bell rings and the boy, saying goodbye, runs to class.

You put the candy in your pocket. You'll never forget this.

…

A month later, and against all your fears, you reach what you've been looking for, you're sure.

You've stolen some food, you've hopped on buses without paying, and you've ran away from police men asking about your parents. Once in a while, you found a nice man or lady who'd give you some food and didn't ask questions.

But now, you're sure. You've found it.

You go down and suddenly you spot a girl with beautiful blonde hair wearing battle armor.

"Excuse me," you say, a bit shy "Lupa sent me."

The girl looks at you in disbelief, but she smiles and takes your hand.

"Jessica!" she shouts, and another girl in armor comes "I've found a new one."

"Good," she says, and you get scared when you see the sword she's holding.

Together, the nice girls show you the way to your home.

…

"Hello," says the boy of about eighteen "what's your name, little one?"

You've been told that the boy is the _praetor_, whatever that means. And that you have to answer truthfully to every question.

"I'm Gwen Tyrany." You say.

"Okay Gwen, tell me how you found the wolves so early."

And so you tell him about mom and Martha, and the hellhound you killed, and of the twelve months spent in Lupa's care, and how in a month you found this place.

Another boy a bit younger, they say he is also a _praetor_, smiles at the story "Darren, this little girl is golden."

Darren smiles "Gwen, you're really, really brave, you know that? And I'm sorry to hear about Martha, I knew her, but we kind of guessed after she never came. Now, could you tell me what's in your bag?"  
You hold the backpack you took from a woman in a café open, and there's only a fruit juice you never drank, the candy Percy gave you (you've been saving that) and a map of San Francisco.

"Okay, thanks Gwen." Says the other boy, who you later learn is named Thomas.

They explain to you about Camp Jupiter, about the roman gods, about the twelfth legion fulminata, and about the cohorts, the temples, the people here who are just like you, half-gods or legacies, about New Rome, a place for people where you can live safely.

After he's finished, you hug them real tight and thank them, and whisper that you'll behave really, really, good.

You think you see tears in their eyes.

…

When you're presented to everyone, a boy named Jason from the fifth cohort stands for you, and you're immediately guided to the bunch of people that look really annoyed to be there.

"Thanks," you say to Jason, who's only six but looks really nice and strong.

He blushes and shrugs.

…

You are claimed a month after you arrive. Your dad's a god named Apollo, and he seems nice. You learn to live with the romans, having fun and learning, being always positive, training.

And you make new friends: Jason, Darren, a guy named Dakota, Thomas and much more.

But you'll always remember Percy, the boy with the candy.

You never eat it.

…

When Jason disappears, it's a blow to your heart.

_No_, you think, _don't let it happen to him. Don't let him die like Martha_.

Of course, that happened when you were a _child_, but hey, she was your friend.

Darren is living alone on New Rome, but Thomas now is married to a girl Miranda. Reyna seems nice, you guess, but she's nothing like Darren every was.

As you just stand, you think if you'll ever find someone perfect for you. You wish to find someone. Someone to be the Thomas to your Miranda. The Romeo to your Juliet. The Jason to your Reyna.

Be careful what you wish for.

…

It's eight months later when a guy enters the roman camp, and you gasp.

It's him.

I's Percy.

And, sure enough, Reyna announces that Percy Jackson has joined the camp.

…

You love him.

It's not hard for you to realize that.

You love how he doesn't care about being in the fifth cohort. You love how easily he smiles and laughs. You love how every one of his smiles is genuine.

And you laugh how, when you gasp after coming back from that awful trip to see a ferriman, his face looks like the most relieved in the crowd.

It's like he cares deeply about you.

You can't stop smiling.

…

That night, he grabs your arm, and you shiver with pleasure.

"Do I know you?" he says, his green eyes never leaving your face.

_Yes._you want to say _Yes, you made me cry of happiness, Percy_.

Instead, not to sound stupid, you say "Yes, your face _does _ring a bell. Are you from Manhattan?"

Percy looks confused. He confesses not remembering almost anything. And you feel bad about it, because if not maybe he'd remember you more clearly. Trying to break the tension, you crack a joke, and he laughs. You're delighted.

"See you around, I guess," he says, and you want to beg him to stay, but you get a grip on yourself, and you announce to Reyna that you want to go to college. She accepts with a sympathetic smile, and she says, "Darren has been asking for you, you know,"

"Has he?" you ask.

"Yes, he's told me to tell you that if you wanted to get a coffee together."  
You smile, and tell her you'll answer him. Darren has never asked for you before! Maybe he thinks you're his equal now.

But as you go to sleep that night, you have no thoughts of Darren.

All your mind can come up with is Percy's face.

…

Before the meeting starts, you go a visit Darren.

"Wow," he says, and you notice that he looks pretty good, being twenty six and all "You're eighteen."

You laugh, "Yes, Darren, I am."

As he opens the door, he turns serious "Gwen, I wanted to tell you something. You know… I never thought you would be prepared, but…"  
He walks away, and you follow him, curious and nervous. He walks toward the camp's graveyard, much too filled with people for your taste.

"There," he says, and points to a grave.

"What?"

In it, in neat handwriting, it says: _Beautiful Maria Tyrany, who died fighting as always. You were a wonderful woman._

"My mother… they have a grave for her?" you say, tears threatening to come out.

"She was a legacy. I guess she never told you. Granddaughter of Mars. You've got a bit of the war god's blood in you. And Martha's grave is over there," he points to a place in the distance.

"Thank you," you whisper, and tears are running down your cheeks. Your realize, before now, you would have never been prepared for this.

He hugs you, and you cry, you cry, and then something's happening, and Darren's leaning in…

Your lips meet.

It's wonderful. It's the best feeling you've ever had. You kiss him back with all your force, but, suddenly, and image of Percy's smiling face appears in your mind, and you step back, disgusted with yourself.

"I'm sorry…" you say, turning away.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. Gods, Gwen, I shouldn't have done that," you hear Darren "Wait, is it because I'm too old? Because this wasn't the right moment? What's wrong, Gwen? Please, talk to me! I love you!"

He looks like a powerless tortured man, and you start to think if he really loves you. Just looking into his eyes, you know.

He does.

And it's better to put an end to it.

"I really, really, don't want to hurt you. But there's another reason, Darren. I think you're amazing, and you're _not_ too old. I…think I really like you too. But…"

"But what?" says Darren.

Tell him the truth. Quick and painless.

"But there's someone else I love," you say, and you run away.

…

In the meeting, you catch Percy's eye, who smiles at you, and you suddenly don't feel so bad. You smile back, weakly, and, when you're going outside, Percy stops to talk to you.

"Hey, are you okay?"

You shake your head "But I'll be fine. Thanks for caring. Come back alive, please, we need better people. Kind people. People more like you."

You kiss his cheek, rejoicing in your skin touching, and you see his eyes widen, and he points at you.

"The school. You're candy girl,"

He remembers.

"That's me," you say, tears starting to fall.

You turn away and walk to your new house.

…

Monsters are everywhere.

"Reyna!"

You see her nodding to you, telling you to Please, be a centurion again, please help me, and you do. You do because she needs the help.

You take a sword and start fighting.

"Gwen!"  
It's Darren and, as much as in other moments you would die having to look at him again, you're relieved, because he's an amazing fighter.

Together you fight through monsters and more monsters when, suddenly, you see an axe coming at you.

You open your mouth in a soundless scream, but you know it's too late. It'll kill you.

But no. The expected blow doesn't come, and, confused, you open your eyes to see Darren, in the floor, an axe sticking out of his chest.

"No!" you yell, kneeling besides him, taking the weapon out "No! Darren! Come back!"

But as he closes his eyes, he says his last words "I love you,"

He never says another thing.

…

You keep fighting, mad as in insane, tearing your enemies apart as if they're made of paper, a not-so-sane expression on your neutral face.

You kill hellhounds, snake-women, Cyclops, centaurs, and it's nothing like the battle you fought last summer. Today, you're full of rage and you're very, very dangerous.

You've got nothing to live for.

And, just as you're about to crack, you see Percy, riding to battle, his face shining, the sun making his skin glow.

_I love him_, you realize. _I love him_.

And you run to Percy's side, taking a sword form the weapons he's brought, a smile on your face, tears streaming down your cheeks, and you kiss his lips lightly as he's handing you a weapon, and you see him look confused, but a quick glance at your tear-stained face and you know he doesn't mind.

You fight for him. For him and for Darren, your brother.

…

As he is about to go, to leave with Annabeth, you are incapable of hating her. Because, well, he's not yours, is he?

You smile at him, and you see he understands. He gets it. He knows you love him. He accepts it.

"I love you," you say, a smile on your face

"I know," he says, and cracks a smile, for whatever reason **(*)**

He hugs you "Find another guy who loves you, not one who just loves you like a brother."  
You nod, but really, you've just loved that man. Slipped right through your fingers.

He leaves that day, but he never really leaves your heart.

…

One day, when you're thirty-three, he comes to visit.

He looks as handsome as ever, and, when you let him into your house at New Rome, he smiles and hugs you.

"Hi, Gwen."

"Hello," you salute him.

And he tells you everything.

He tells you about being twelve, he tells you about having a prophecy upon him. Tells you about going nuts about Luke Castellan (friend or enemy? You don't really guess) , tells you about being with Lupa, about Alaska, about the Seven, about Annabeth.

And as he's going to leave, he turns around and says "I trust you to tell this story."  
"You can trust me," you say, and you mean it.

He kisses your forehead, and forever disappears from your life.

…

It takes time. Too much time, but you gather everyone's versions of the story.

Finally, you have it complete. You just need a pseudonym, a fake life, and some paper.

Ah, you have it. Something catchy, something with three…Rs.

Yes. Richard, Rusell, Riordan. Done.

And then, for the first time using your daughter of Apollo's aptitude to write like the best artists in this world, you write the first line of your book:

_Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood_.

Because, if you can't be part of his story, at least you can be the storyteller.

* * *

**(*) Okay, so my friend loves star wars ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Did you like Gwen's past? They way in she is Rick Riordan? (Not really) I hope you did.**

**Please, review, favorite or follow, I love y'all.**

**Suggestions, I need them.**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	20. Hestia Sneak Peak

**I am SO sorry for no updating in so long! Here you go: a chapter I've been working on for ages and am still not done. I hope you like this sneak peak of the Hestia chapter. Sorry again!**

* * *

Thousands. So many, with different faces, with different powers, attitudes, ideas, dreams.

All gone.

Monsters are the most horrible things in this world, you think. How could they kill _children_?

But really, you do know this aren't children.

_Children would have noticed you_.

You quickly erase that thought. No, that's too self-centered; this kids are fighting for their lives. They don't have time for _you_.

And, besides, these children are not really children. They are half god, they have killed, they have fought, there is bitterness in their expression. There is hatred in their very thought. There is survival to think about every moment of their lives.

So short, you notice miserably. You wish you could give your immortal live to each one of these children. Surely they deserve it more than you, who just poke the fire, in hope of hearth.

But, you can't do this.

And you watch, heartbroken, as the gods twist their young minds till they snap, as they fight each other, as monster devour them, as they lose their lives fighting for others.

So many lost lives.

It's pretty sad. But inevitable.

Of course, if they only learn they're demigods at sixteen, there is almost no chance they'll survive. If they only learn how to fight without any support from their parents, if only they would ever be claimed, if only they would care.

It's almost enough for you to give birth to one of these demigods, but you're scared their end will be just as sad as theirs.

And you've never met a mortal quite so special.

…

It's just a matter of time before the Trojan War destroys everything. Hundreds and hundreds of demigods die. Endless faces and bodies, lying on the floor.

One day, when you think you're prepared, you go a visit the old battle field.

You're not prepared. _How could you ever be prepared for this?_

Bodies. Blood. Broken skin. Mouths frozen in a last cry of terror. Spears still buried in young children's hearts.

As you spot a little girl, maybe what? Twelve? Lying on the floor, dead, her chest painted red, her delicate white skin shining undead pale, her lips purple, her blonde hair resting on the floor, you start to cry.

Sobs wreck your body, and you fall, holding the girl's hand, your mouth frozen in a big _O_, your immortal life has never been this horrible.

You carry the girl's body.

As you find the father, a man wearing a laurel and laughing with his friends, you smile sadly.

And when he sees the girl, he starts crying.

It's the most horrible sound you've ever heard.

But you stand, hearing it all, eyes open, because this is your fault. You should have stopped this. You aren't worthy of being a goddess, you should be dead like this child.

This girl should be with her father.

So when Dionysus wants a place in the Throne room, you gladly leave.

…

It's thousands of years later when you meet someone that gives you hope.

Her name's Annabeth, and she's exactly the same as the child you saw dead so many time ago.

Her lips are red though, her skin tanned, her smile not sad or peaceful, but teasing and good-humored.

You try to approach her, friendly, but she doesn't notice you.

Of course. This girl must despise you. All demigods must.

After all, you messed up as a goddess, didn't you? You aren't even worthy of kissing the ground they walk.

So you go back to your fire, poking it with a stick, locking yourself in a place no one can find you.

…

It's a month later when you see him.

It's breathtaking.

He's his father's image, young and ignorant.

His hair is the exact shade of black, his eyes the perfect mirror of the ocean, his skin like the sand that caresses your feet. His arms are strong, not demigod strong, but mortal strong, and his smile is care-free.

Oh no, is your first thought, they have finally found someone to make you break.

Because, as you look at him, he's already a bit sad, his eyes looking in the distance for his mother, you already know that if something happens to this boy, you will fade.

…

You aren't surprised when he is claimed a son of the sea god. Really, can it be more obvious? He even smells like the sea!

As that night you poke your fire, you hope, for some reason, that he'll look at you, that he'll see you, not like the others, you know he's different.

But he doesn't. Because, you realize, he's too messed up to care about anything else.

…

You learn his name the day he leaves: Percy Jackson.

His name sounds familiar to you, his laugh like you've known it all your life.

But you're sure you've never seen him before.

Then why does everything he does seem like it's all a part on a play that you've already seen?

Oh. Right. He's in a prophecy.

A bitter laugh takes hold of you. Of course. The gods are making you care for him! Oh, what a delightful treachery! They want you to be his guardian! To protect his home.

And _of course_ you'll do it, because no matter how hurt you'll be, you can't let him perish like those before him. It's time to stop.

…

His quest, you learn, will be dangerous.

You decide to leave camp for the first time in a hundred years.

You assume the shape of an old woman, a cane in your hand, white hair horribly brushed, wrinkles appearing when you smile, and you sit down in front of him in the bus he's riding.

But something isn't quite right.

What is it? You've got a bad feeling. Something's out of place, something's wrong…

Ah, you think as you spot the furies, that's it.

Their reaction is quick. Annabeth, for she is the girl going with him in this quest, the irony, gives Percy her cap, and he takes it after a second of discussion. Grover the satyr is trembling, but you notice he never hesitates to do what's best for Percy.

And when he's going out of the bus, for _you_¸ of course, can see him (no magic cap can blind a goddess), you're prepared to protect his friends with your immortal life.

"Where is it?" they screech

"He's not here!" she answers, grey eyes defiant.

And then he's turning, sword in hand, cap in the other, a determined expression on his face.

Your breath is caught on your throat. He's going to beat them.

And he does. And the bus explodes.

It's a wonder you don't lose him as he tries to run away.

You're changing your shape as you run, becoming a young woman with red hair like fire and crystal clear blue eyes, your body becoming quick and young, resistant. You're chasing him, running as fast as you can, and then you realize.

Why are you doing this?

Because he's my friend.

…

As they stop to camp, you observe him. He's sleeping, and he seems peaceful, but you never know. Demigod dreams are the worst.

And suddenly, an idea, so beautiful it's overwhelming, appears in your mind. You're too weak to fight it, so you come out of your hiding place, and suddenly you're changing, and then you're the child you carried home dead to her father.

You sit down next to Percy, your skin translucent, and you curl up in a ball besides him, sleeping peacefully.

Your heart flutters, and you wonder if you're feeling okay, because your cheeks are hot and you can't breathe quite right.

…

You wake up far too early to eliminate the risk of Percy discovering. You, like all angels, prefer being invisible to being there, as a physical presence to him.

You're changing as soon as you wake up, your body becoming the one of a young girl with brown hair and boring green eyes. Your clothes are the ones of a waitress, and you smile.

You like to cook, to serve, to be with people. You guess being a waitress is the way you can do this in this new age.

Suddenly you hear a yawn, and you become a bird, a mockingbird, flying away as Percy's eyelids flutter.

You watch him from far away, your heart going so fast you think it's going to burst out of our chest.

He's so beautiful, you realize, this hero.

…

You can't enter the underworld, and you hate it.

No! No! You need to go with him! He needs you!

And, as the ferriman stares at you, you become once again the dead child from the Trojan war.

Charon lets you in without a comment, but you can sense his confusion.

As you watch, Annabeth takes Percy's hand, her face a mask of terror , his ghostly white, and your chest feels tight, your head throbs. How can you be feeling this bad? So maybe he's scared, but there's nothing you can do! You should e grateful at Annabeth for helping him!

But something, deep inside you, knows better what you're feeling.

But you shut out that part of you, because this is not about your _feelings_, this is about his life.

And, as you see him slip a bit out of the boat, and you see him, seconds after, possibly falling down to the underworld, you don't think, and your cold, dead hands touches him and pushes him a bit in, making his fall impossible to happen.

You smile a ghost's smile, and he just looks freaked.

But you're happy, because know you know you've actually helped him. You've actually make him safer.

It's a happy feeling.

…

And as the shoes grow a mind of their own, you feel panic overpowering logic in your mind.

You run, changing shape once again and becoming an invisible spirit, and hold Grover's foot. He probably thinks it's a rock or wind from Tartarus. You make sure to tie the shoelaces to a rock, being very careful to help him.

When you think Annabeth and Percy are falling into Tartarus, you know you won't be much help physically, so you fly to Annabeth's ear and whisper "Run,"  
She does, warning Percy and Grover.

You feel so much relief you think you're going to explode. Your chest is tight. You breathe out.

…

They don't let you enter Hades' castle, so you go back to the world of the living in a blur, quickly trying to be of use.

And you are. As Percy comes up, you're rapidly there, making the surfer guy confused so he doesn't notice Grover has hooves.

You're always helping, really, and you beam with pride when he gives back the lightning bolt.

He's the next great hero, you know it.

…

The sea of monsters is a big nightmare.

Disguised as a confederate soldier, you manage to push Percy out of the ship before it explodes, making it harder for him to die.

But you suddenly are flying, the explosion knocking you out of your feet.

You land in the water, and there you change shape once again, becoming a sea horse, or rainbow ponies, as Tyson called you before.

You swim frantically, searching for the Cyclops, because you know he means a lot to Percy, and you find him. You're relieved when you manage to get him on your back, and you swim towards your love.

Wait.

_Love?_

No time to think. Just swim.

…

After two days of swimming, you're exhausted.

"What's wrong, Rainbow?" asks Tyson, and, even though you're a goddess, you can't even answer without collapsing.

The Cyclops eventually figures out that you're tired, and you rest in an island. It's beautiful, and it says something about a girl called C.C. and her spa, but you can't even bother to read it.

As Tyson gets off you, you swim away, trying desperately to not pass out from the effort.

When you're positive Tyson can't see you, you turn into a mermaid.

A beautiful pearly white tail appears, and your hair is a mane of black, while you wear a coral t-shirt (you're too shy to not wear one and be topless) and you breathe in, then out.

When you're confident you're okay, you stop and think.

Percy. How is he? Is he okay? What a guardian you are! Can't even keep him in your sight!

You sigh, and another mermaid looks at you, and she looks baffled.

"Excuse me?" she asks, in the bubbly language of the merpeople.

You smile "Hello." An idea takes form in your mind "Has a boat passed through here recently?"

The mermaid smiles too "Of course. An hour ago, a beautiful sailing boat passed." She looks at you and leans in "I felt the lord's presence,"

"The lord's?" you ask

"Poseidon," she says dreamily.

Your heart beats fast. _Percy_.

You swim away and reach the shore. Once there, you change into the dead child again.

You find out about the pirates, the boy (Percy!) and the girl (Annabeth) and how they have destroyed the place.

You walk through the place, and you suddenly hear crying.

You turn and, sure thing, there are two girls in a cage. The younger can't be older than thirteen.

"Please," she whispers "Help us,"

The older one fixes her big eyes on you "Run. There's no hope. Don't look at us. I'll take care of my sister."

"Hylla!" shouts the younger. "We need her help!"

"She's a little girl," you can hear Hylla whisper "She's tiny. I don't want to see her behind bars,"

But you know enough "Did the pirates capture you?"

The younger nods, while Hylla just looks away.

"Okay," you say, your light voice sounding strange to you. You wonder, what is your real voice, your real face? So much changing has lead you to not knowing your real body.

But you keep on doing it, because you're helping people.

You take a knife from your pocket, and Hylla's eyes widen "What…?"  
You choose the easiest answer "I'm a demigod." You say, and you hand the knife to Hylla. Reaching again into your pocket, you pull a pair of sleeping pills "These will make anyone who eats them fall asleep."

Hylla looks at you with teary eyes "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I can't get you out of here. I'm on a mission." You can't spend your time with these girls. You're a goddess and you shall protect Percy. Your love.

"I need to go." You whisper, because you can hear the pirates, "But here: take my weapon."

You give them a piece of firewood.

Hylla looks confused. You say "If you think about your home, or the home you wish you had, the wood will lit up. A gift from Hestia," you say, smiling maliciously.

Then you say goodbye to the girls, and, before you can run, you can see the pirates.

"They're gonna get you! Run, girl, run!" whispers the younger.

But you grin at her and turn into a mouse, leaving a memory in the girl's mind that will come back when she sees Frank Zhang turning into a dragon.

…

Tyson and you finally reach the island, after a dangerous trip through Siren's Bay .

There you see the beautiful sailing ship that the mermaid talked to you about, and your heart hurts, your chest is tight, you can't breathe.

It's been three days since you last saw him. You don't think you can take any longer without his scent, his eyes, his laugh…

"Thanks, Rainbow!" Tyson says, and, as you dive underwater, you turn into a woman with long brown hair and sea-green eyes, dressed in an explorer's suit.

You get to the surface, gasping, and run to the cave, where you can see the sheep, and the Golden Fleece, all there.

It's breathtaking.

And, suddenly, as you walk the hills, you can feel light forming itself in your body, can feel yourself turning into your true form, twenty feet tall.

And you walk till you reach the cave, killing some sheep in the process. There, you turn into a sheep, and wait.

And there, minutes later, is Percy Jackson, running, Annabeth in Grover Underwood's arms, Clarisse La Rue yelling, and Tyson is grabbing the Fleece, and you, again, take the form of the hippocampi and wait for them in the water.

When Percy touches you, it's like your skin burns to his touch, which is really strange, because you have always been immune to burns.

…

When you're sure they can't see you from Miami beach, you turn into a bird and fly to land.

As soon as you touch the ground, you are the dead child again, beautiful, dead, innocent.

You board the Princess Andromeda, following Perseus, calling his name in your mind, trying to get him to listen, but it's hopeless.

And, in hope of trying to save him, you summon Chiron with your mind.

You watch helplessly as Percy fights Luke Castellan, big, fat tears on your dead cold cheeks.

"Huh? You're not one of the crew!" realizes a dracaena and looks at you with anger.

With one glance, he turns into golden dust.

As other monsters realize you aren't a helpless demigod child, an army of centaurs enters the ship, and soon Percy is shouting Chiron's name, and you feel euphoric. You've done it! You've saved him again!

But, as Chiron's eyes widen when they see you, you send a short message: _Do not tell him_.

And he nods almost imperceptibly.

You decide to have fun, and you take out a sword from your pocket and start killing monsters, laughing with delight and smiling, because it has been a long time since you were so active in demigod affairs. And, since the monster has had intentions of attacking you first, you can kill them all, because he's been the first one to act.

Goodbye, Olympian Rules.

Percy fights like a tornado, tearing monsters apart, but soon he's on Chiron's back, Annabeth laughing, exultant, behind him, and Tyson's hopping on another centaur, while Grover just kind of waits 'til a centaur grabs him and puts him on his back.

You smile.

Demigods and their friends are marvelous creatures.

…

When you're at camp again, you're happy you've managed to make Percy stay alive for another year.

You don't think about him being your _love_, or about how your heart aches when he isn't around.

You don't think about Thalia Grace's awakening and how she stares longingly at Percy.

No, because Annabeth's kiss on the cheek makes you realize that you're a goddess, and he's, even though extraordinary, a demigod.

It's sad.

…

You become Mrs. Marvell as Percy and his friends arrive on the military academy.

You watch as he dances with Annabeth, as he runs, and then you're a bird, flying, following him, and then you see Nico and Bianca.

_They're demigods_. _Powerful_.

You're positive. After all, there is a very strong force coming from them.

But when the manticore strikes, you immediately go to Percy, becoming an invisible wall and taking the blows yourself so they won't hit Percy. You can see he's a bit confused about not being hit.

But suddenly Annabeth's there, and the manticore and and and…

They're falling…

And Annabeth's gone…

Percy looks horrified, and you change again back into a bird, hiding from the clever sight of Artemis.

The Hunters take them to their camp, and you decide to talk to Artemis. When she takes Bianca di Angelo to talk to her, you slip into her tent and whisper in her ear.

"_If you kill him, my dear Artemis, I'll make sure you'll never get another monster in your life,"_

Artemis looks rather surprised "_Hestia! I never, er, I…uh, I didn't want to kill the male! He, eh, he looks like a… never mind! I won't kill him and that's all,"_

You're a bit confused. Artemis never stutters. It must be your presence. After all, how many time was it since you saw the other gods?

So, in that careful manner of yours, you ensure his safety.

…

Apollo sees you. Your disguise as the dead child, plus the typical hunter clothes and bow, doesn't hide you from a god. You can see him stare at you, surprised, and 'help' you with your stuff. You glare at him, daring him to make your presence known, but he keeps his mouth shut, and you enter the van without nobody else noticing your presence.

You watch, mesmerized, as Thalia Grace and Percy argue, as Grover looks scared out of his mind, as Apollo is trying to maintain a cool façade, but he glances at you every two seconds, and you can see him redden. Why is he acting like this?

As you exit the van, Apollo holds your arm, and it looks as if he is as bright as the sun.

"Hestia," he breathes, and you can hear his heartbeat quicken.

"No, I'm sorry. My name's Phoebe." You say, and you can hear his voice in your mind.

_My fair maiden…don't go. Stay, I-we've missed you_.

But you continue, a cool expression as you watch Percy Jackson laugh.

His laugh is wonderful.

…

You enter camp with a smile on your face. How many times have you wished to live your life as a demigod? And now, you're entering camp as if you were one!

And, let's see, you've helped Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson , Hylla and her sister, Bianca and Nico to survive! Maybe you're doing your life purpose at last!

So, when the prophecy is said, you fight to get into the quest. But the moment you realize Percy's not going on it, you try to back off, but it's too late.

That night, as you're sleeping with your shirt, it starts to burn.

You cry out, and you can feel your flesh burning, can feel your skin peel off, and torture is upon your brain. It's too much. You want to die. You scream, and a girl (is she named Natalie?) says "What is it, Phoebe? What is it?"

"THE T-SHIRT!" you manage to scream, and, sure enough, as soon as Natalie peels the t-shirt off, you're better.

You hear a little gasp, and, as you look at yourself, you can see why.

Your stomach is completely red and swollen, and your arms have some skin missing on them. Your whole body is burning.

Zoë Nightshade and Bianca take you to the infirmary, but once there, you transform into a Pegasus, leaving a vision of a girl just like the dead child on the infirmary bed. It's like a cool clone.

…

You find Percy, at the beach?

As you listen, your heartbeat quickens and your cheeks flush. Percy is so near you could touch him. It's…tempting.

But you choose not to, because you really weren't there to be with him, but to make sure he's alive.

So you fly as a bird behind him, making sure his horse keeps flying, making sure that he's okay.

But all the time, your heart aches. He's going on this for Annabeth, and you know it.

Tears appear in your eyes, and it's amazing, because birds don't cry.

But brokenhearted goddesses so.

You keep that thought away, because you need to make sure he's safe.

As he disappears into the night sky with Blackjack, leaving Nico behind, you follow him.

…

"Hestia, this cannot continue!"

Dionysus eyes you with a worried glance "The demigod was never meant to have any extra protection. I've realized that, most of the time, you're the one who saves his live. Hestia, this is not you."  
You frown. You are once again the dead child, sitting on a cloud, frowning at the wine god.

"You shan't treat me this way, Dionysus. After all, I gave up my seat in the throne room just for you, didn't I? Sometimes the future can change. If Percy Jackson's string is not severed yet, I have every right to protect him."

* * *

**I hoped you liked this bit! Please review and tell me more ideas or possible other girls. Thanks you so much.**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


End file.
